Te necesito
by XxTheSakuraQueenxX
Summary: Que pasaria si Tommy Ross no hubiera muerto? Una historia con una perspectiva diferente. Tommy x Carrie
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: Carrie le pertenece al fantástico Stephen King.**_

_**Bueno chicos este es mi primer fanfic, espero y les agrade. Sean suavecitos conmigo si? Acepto criticas constructivas y consejos pero por favor nada de grocerias, el respeto ante todo. Eeeeeen fin, disfruten XD**_

* * *

Te Necesito.

Tommy amaba a Sue Snell.

Si definitivamente lo hacía, porque llevar a la chica que todo el colegio consideraba rara y con la que nunca había cruzado palabra, a la noche más especial de su vida simplemente por un pedido de ella, tenía que ser amor o al menos eso creía. Ahora no lo malentiendan, Tommy no tenía nada en contra de Carrie, no es como si pudiera ¡nunca ha hablado con ella!, pero llevar a la chica al baile de graduación no estaba en su lista de "10 cosas que se moría por hacer", aunque había que admitirlo…la chica le intrigaba. Quería saber que era lo que la gente detestaba tanto de ella, por Dios ¡Esa chica nunca decía nada! Siempre huyendo de todo y todos, siempre al final y siempre sola.

Cuando le pregunto si quería ir al baile con él, estaba nervioso, joder, ni siquiera con Sue estaba tan nervioso; la primera vez que la invito a salir lo único que quería era llevarla a un rincón oscuro y hacer ese acto tan famoso entre un hombre y una mujer, pero por alguna razón esta chica lo ponía nervioso. Jodido sentido del humor tiene la vida, obviamente la chica se negó, y lo primero que pensó fue "bien solo tengo que decirle a Sue, que lo intente pero ella no quiere ir y salgo de este embrollo" y así lo hizo, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón el QUERIA ir con Carrie White, así que luego de recibir una reprimenda de la profesora Desjardin, y de que Sue le insistiera que lo volviera a intentar, fue a casa de Carrie.

Ella le dijo que si…y por primera vez se dio cuenta de algo en lo que nunca se había fijado, Carrie White tenía los ojos azules, hermosos, grandes y brillantes ojos azules y cuando la vio sonreír se dio cuenta de que quería ver esa sonrisa más seguido.

Y llego el día, el "no tan esperado" día. Ir a buscar a Carrie White, la rarita del colegio.

Llego en la limosina rentada, que estaba destinada para él y Sue, pero que ahora era para él y Carrie, Dios; como es que termino metido en esto. La limosina llego a su destino, y Tommy quería salir corriendo a casa de su chica, hacerle el amor y olvidarse de todo;

Al diablo la graduación, al diablo ser un caballero y al diablo los problemas con Carrie White. Lastimosamente Tommy tenía un fuerte sentido del deber y la moral y no sería un cobarde ni siquiera por la chica rara del colegio. Toco la puerta, al mismo tiempo que escucho un pequeño grito y un golpe, luego de unos segundos, música; joder en que mierda te metiste Tommy Ross. Luego la puerta se abrió y él se esperaba de todo menos lo que vio. Carrie White, la rarita Carrie , la tímida y antisocial Carrie, tan hermosa y radiante que creía que se le iban a salir los ojos de orbita, por lo angelical que se veía; sencilla, con un traje rosa y el su cabello rubio oscuro hermoso y brillante junto con un maquillaje simple que incrementaba lo linda que era. Solo una palabra cruzaba la mente de Tommy en ese momento…Hermosa…

-como me veo? Le escucho decir a la chica, con esa hermosa y suave voz.

-Te ves hermosa… Y Tommy nunca había sido más honesto en su vida.

Llegaron al baile, Carrie estaba obviamente asustada y nerviosa, pero luego de usar su habilidad para el habla Tommy la convenció, bajaron de la limo y entraron al lugar donde muchas cosas cambiarían.

* * *

Entre al baile con Carrie de mi brazo y aun los nervios estaban latentes en mi, mierda, porque me siento así con ella, nunca había sentido esto, me siento como un niño huérfano al que le encontraron un hogar y no cualquier hogar sino al que pertenezco…y el que me PERTENECE. Salude a Dawson y a su novia y se los presente a Carrie; la novia de Dawson se adelanto con Carrie mientras que yo iba detrás y no pude evitar escuchar que Carrie había hecho el vestido rosa que llevaba puesto, ¡Joder! Con ese talento podía ser diseñadora o algo, jamás hubiera imaginado que ella hiciera ese vestido, quien diría que la rarita Carrie tendría tanto talento. Sonreí para mí mismo, pensaba que era yo el que la hacía un favor a Carrie hoy, pero era todo lo contrario ella me estaba enseñando a mí que hay más que lo que los ojos pueden ver. No podía evitar mirarla cuando ella no miraba, era hermosa y note como miraba a los demás bailar…

-quieres bailar?

Ella me mira con eso ojos grandes azules y brillosos, para luego mirar a la pista con una mirada entre anhelo y tristeza y lo entendí…ella quería bailar, pero no sabía bailar. No quería que se sintiera incomoda, así que decidí hacer algo al respecto.

-O podemos esperar una canción más lenta-Le di una sonrisa de medio lado tratando de parecer gracioso.

Ella me miro con una sonrisa y dijo: Si…

Mencione que me encanta su sonrisa? Bien me encanta su sonrisa, es preciosa y lo mejor es que es genuina muy diferente a la de Sue…Sue me olvide por completo de ella, toda mi energía estaba en Carrie desde que la vi. En ese momento viene la profesora Desjardin, mirando a Carrie con una sonrisa entre felicidad y orgullo, no la culpo MI cita estaba deslumbrante. Me levante y hice una broma de mal gusto, bueno no podía ser perfecto saben? Me fui a buscar algo para tomar y le mande un mensaje a Sue diciendo lo genial que se veía Carrie y por ÚLTIMO que la extrañaba. Era raro, yo decía amar a Sue, pero mi mente, cuerpo y energía estaban con Carrie. Regrese junto a ella y le entregue la bebida, con una sola idea en mente, llevarla conmigo después del baile a una fiesta, quería pasar más tiempo con ella; ella me dijo que estaba bien si quería ir para estar con mis amigos, no quería a mis amigos la quería a ELLA conmigo. Antes que le respondiera empezó la canción de Dust to Dust y sonreí…

-Es una canción lenta- le susurre cerca…

-No Tommy- me contesto asustada, a mí se me hizo adorable.

-sí, si-la tome de la mano y la levante mientras que me decía que no sabía bailar…

-Tranquila, no es difícil…solo tomas mi mano así; yo pongo mi mano sobre tu cadera y tú la tuya en mi hombro y no balanceamos…ves? Lo haces bien, aprendes rápido-le sonreí me encanto tenerla así.

Poco a poco se fue relajando, y yo me sentía tan bien que en ese momento no quise dejarla ir nunca más, de hecho, no quería verla herida, NUNCA MAS. Ella alzo la mirada y no pude evitar compararla con Sue; Carrie tenía ojos azules llenos de inocencia, los de Sue no eran inocentes ni siquiera antes de acostarse conmigo, el cabello de Carrie era rubio miel, el de Sue rubio claro y con rayitos, Carrie era simple, genuina; Sue tenía que estar siempre a la moda, para Carrie que yo estuviera aquí era suficiente, para Sue era el estar conmigo y con sus amigos y todo tenía que ser perfecto. Y me di cuenta de algo Sue era amiga de Chris por que las dos tenían más de una cosa en común. Ese pensamiento no hizo más que incomodarme. De repente la vocecita dulce de Carrie me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Tommy porque estoy aquí?

Le sonrío y contesto –porque yo te invite.

-sí pero porque yo?

-porque creo que la pasaríamos bien…yo me la estoy pasando muy bien contigo…

-En serio?

-si…y espero que tú te la estés pasando bien conmigo…

-si…-me contesta con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

-así que… que te parece si me acompañas a la fiesta y lo seguimos pasando bien y te devuelvo a las diez treinta. Qué te parece?

-ok…mejor a las once…

Le sonrío con ganas –Lo que tú quieras…

Ella me sonríe –A las once.

Seguimos bailando y yo pongo ambas manos en su cintura y la pego mas a mí, y no dejo de mirar sus labios y en ese momento mande todo al diablo, necesitaba besarla, abrazarla, mimarla, LA NECESITABA, me fui acercando a sus labios y ella se aparto de mi…

-Lo siento... –me disculpe. –No debí hacerlo.

-Lo siento… -se disculpo ella. –No hago nada bien.

Eso me sorprendió era yo el que estaba haciendo mal, era yo el que estaba a punto de besar a una chica que no es mi novia y ella se echaba la culpa de eso.

-No, tú haces todo bien… "es por eso que deseo tanto besarte" –pensé.

Ella me miro, Dios esa mirada tan inocente…es como si me desnudara el alma, amaba esa mirada. Ella se pego a mí y puso sus manos en mi cuello, mientras que mis manos fueron directo a su cintura, su rostro se acerco al mío, y yo al suyo, su aliento me pegaba en el rostro y me sentí morir y vivir de nuevo cuando sus labios tocaron los míos…Un beso…eso es todo lo que necesite para saber y entender que no me quería separar jamás de Carrie.

Fue un beso de segundos más o menos, pero eso fue todo para hacerme sonreír con una felicidad inmensa, nunca me sentí así con Sue, ni siquiera con besos intensos y profundos como el que nos dábamos. La canción termino y me fui a sentar junto con Carrie nunca soltándole la mano, a los minutos nos entregaron la papeleta para votar por los reyes de la graduación.

-Tommy, nuestros nombres están aquí…

-No quieres que estén? –le pregunte, con una sonrisa traviesa en mi rostro.

-Para ganar? –me pregunto con su voz llena de nervios y dudas.

-por que no? Digo, solo tendríamos que subir ahí mover los cetros mientras que cantan el himno del colegio y todos verían lo estúpidos que nos vemos. –le dije con una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro, pero en el fondo deseaba que ganáramos, digo porque no hacer que su noche sea mejor. Vi como ella miraba las coronas en las sillas del rey y la reina con anhelo y deseo, por un momento envidie esas coronas, me estoy volviendo un imbécil.

-Son hermosos. –susurro ella, pero no lo suficiente para yo no escucharlo.

-Tú eres hermosa. –Es la segunda vez que se lo decía, salió en automático, tanto que hasta yo me pregunte qué diablos pasaba conmigo. Ella me miro, y luego desvió su mirada a la papeleta.

-Bueno por quien votamos, no tengo amigos como tú. –me dijo con una voz entre tristeza y decepción.

-Votemos por nosotros. –Ella me miro asustada.

-No, no votes por nosotros. –dijo nerviosa.

-Al diablo con la falsa modestia. –conteste yo sonriendo como un villano de película.

Ella miro la papeleta y luego a mí, para luego poner marcas en nuestros nombres, yo sonreí.

-Al diablo… -me contesto ella con más seguridad y me encanto ver esa parte decidida de ella.

Pasaron uno treinta minutos más cuando oímos una voz indicando que iban a elegir al rey y la reina. La mire y le tome la mano en señal de apoyo.

-No importa lo que pase tu eres la reina. –le dije y lo decía muy en serio ella era Mi reina.

Ella me miro y sonrío con ganas y yo correspondí su sonrisa, a los minutos oímos la voz del presentador decir "El rey y la reina son… TOMMY ROSS Y CARRIE WHITE!, no podía creerlo pero nunca había estado más feliz en mi vida, no por mí, por ella , por Carrie, MI Carrie. Le di mi brazo y ella lo tomo estaba brillando de la felicidad y yo me alegre, ella se lo merecía, subimos y nos paramos frente al público; a Carrie le dieron un bouquet de rosas blancas; que gran color para describirla, blanca como todo lo puro. Ella estaba más que feliz estaba excitada, para ella esto era una aventura, no sé qué fuerza entro en mi pero la tome de la mano y hice que me acompañara a las escaleras y justo cuando llegamos al segundo escalón para invitarla a bailar y quien sabe robarle otro beso, detrás oímos un estruendo y un poco de liquido rojo salpico a mi saco y a Carrie a los pies de su vestido rosa, se olía como a sangre, ahí me di cuenta; era una jodida broma, una PUTA BROMA que gracias a Dios no les salió tan bien como querían, sentí tanta rabia que me gire hacia todos y grite: "QUE CARAJO?!". Tome a Carrie de la mano y la acerque, sus ojos antes brillosos, ahora estaban llorosos por lo que acababa de pasar, la tome en mis brazos y la abrase con fuerza, le quite las lagrimas y le dije en su oído con la voz más calmada que pude "todo estará bien yo estoy contigo" aunque por dentro quería matar a los responsables. Escuche al director decir el nombre que menos quería escuchar en ese momento.

-CHRIS BAJA DE AHÍ, ESTAS EN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS!

JODER! Esa hija de perra me las iba a pagar caro, no por mi por Carrie, ella me las iba a pagar cueste lo que cueste, luego escuche más voces y una de ellas era de Sue, miro detrás de mí y veo el video del que Sue me hablo, y veo a la propia Sue diciéndole a Carrie "APARTATE, LOCA" me entra coraje, ella nunca dijo que llamo a Carrie loca, ella no menciono eso. Joder Sue, esto lo vamos a hablar largo y tendido, de repente siento que Carrie me quiere apartar lento, veo hacia abajo y miro sus ojos, ya no están llorando están molestos, lo admito, me asuste un poco, pero no por eso me aparte.

-Carrie, estas bien? –Ella no contesta de inmediato en vez se da la vuelta y me da la espalda y escucho una voz muy lejana a la dulce Carrie que conocí, esta voz era de una chica enojada y dispuesta a vengarse.

Veo como las luces empiezan a tiritar, y como el cabello de Carrie empieza a levantarse de la nada…

-Tommy, vete de aquí; vete a casa y no mires atrás.

Me sorprendo, por un momento pienso en hacerle caso pero en mi corazón, siento que si me voy todos ellos estarán en peligro, así que tomo mi decisión…

-No Carrie, no voy a dejarte, me quedare contigo, no importa que pase, siempre estaré ahí para ti. –de repente el cabello de Carrie va cayendo lento a sus hombros, las luces dejan de tiritar y ella se da la vuelta y me observa con esos ojos que me vuelven loco.

-En serio no vas a dejarme? –me pregunta con un rayo de esperanza.

-Nunca. –Lo dije en serio. Me acerque a ella y la bese de nuevo pero esta vez para que ella entendiera, que la necesitaba tanto o más de lo que ella me necesitaba a mí.

-Vámonos, si? Creo que la noche se puso muy agitada para mi gusto. –Se lo dije con una sonrisa para calmarla, pero por dentro estaba ardiendo en furia, Chris las iba a pagar y Sue tenía mucho que explicarme, al mismo tiempo tenía muchas preguntas sobre Carrie; lo que vi era como si ella pudiera controlar todo a su alrededor, necesitaba respuestas e iba a conseguirlas, pero hoy no, solo quiero que Carrie se aleje de estos idiotas, mañana es otro día y habrá tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A: Carrie no me pertenece, es de Stephen King**_

_**Bueno muchachos la aquí les traigo el capi dos de esta historia. Disfruten :)**_

* * *

Te necesito

Capitulo 2

Ya habían salido del baile, Tommy la llevaba de su mano hacia la limusina y Carrie se sentía más confundida que nunca, por primera vez en su vida se sentía bien con una persona que no fuera su madre (sin contar que su madre también le había hecho cosas indeseables), se sentía protegida, apreciada y querida. Tommy había sido más que un caballero hoy, había sido su protector y la manera en que la tocaba y miraba, Dios, jamás se había sentido así… ¿será esta la sensación que hablaba su madre sobre lo que una mujer siente cuando esta con un hombre? ¿Entonces estaba pecando por sentirse así?; se es así, que Dios la perdone, porque para ella se siente muy bien. En un momento se enojo mucho al darse cuenta de lo que planeaban hacer, sintió ira, tristeza, decepción y grandes deseos de venganza; justo en ese momento Tommy le hablo y dijo aquellas palabras que necesitaba oír "yo estoy contigo" y todos esos sentimientos, desaparecieron. Por primera vez sintió que alguien la quería en verdad, aparte de su madre; Tommy prometió no dejarla NUNCA y ella deseaba con todo su corazón que el cumpliera su promesa.

Llegaron a la limo y escucho a Tommy decirle al conductor que se dirigiera a su casa. Ella se decepciono un poco, quería seguir con el pero, también se daba cuenta que lo que estaba sintiendo por Tommy Ross era incorrecto…el tenia novia, y ella no era la clase de chica que rompía relaciones, además, de que era opuesto a lo que su madre le había enseñado y lo que Dios tenía en el libro que tanto había leído en su niñez…La Biblia; pero en serio quería quedarse con él y seguir sintiendo esa sensación de protección. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al oír la voz de Tommy.

-Estas bien Carrie?

-Sí, no te preocupes. –le sonrió, demostrándole que está bien, pero por dentro tenía un remolino de emociones encontrados.

-Chris es una jodida imbécil, no le pongas atención a lo que haga, además créeme que va a pagar por esto. –le respondió y en sus ojos verde oscuro vio tanta rabia que la asusto.

-No importa, estoy bien Tommy en serio, no paso nada grave, estoy bien…no te metas en problemas por mí, solo déjalo… -no termino la frase cuando Tommy la interrumpió.

-No Carrie, deja de actuar así ok? Defiéndete, nunca se van a detener hasta que no los detengas y tú no te lo mereces, si alguien se merece esta mierda son ellos, Chris, Billy y hasta Sue, ¡MIERDA! Si actúas como una víctima, nunca van a dejar de tratarte como una enfréntalos Carrie no para probar nada, sino por ti…solo por ti. –lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro que pudo escuchar, nunca había visto a Tommy tan molesto.

-lo siento Tommy…tienes razón, es solo que tengo miedo, no quiero hacerle daño a nadie…no quiero ser mala, Tommy. –le dijo en un susurro, asustada de lo que ella podía hacer.

-Carrie tu jamás serás mala, no es tu naturaleza pero tienes que entender que defenderte no es ser malo, es no permitir que NADIE te haga daño. –respondió Tommy mirándola a los ojos.

* * *

Nunca creí que le importara tanto a alguien, el creía en mi, Tommy Ross cree en mi.

Sentí que mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho, de lo rápido que palpitaba y como un impulso, lo abrase y enterré mi cara en su pecho, soltando lágrimas de felicidad. Sentí como el también me abrazaba fuerte y me daba un beso en la cabeza y susurraba: "estoy de tu lado Carrie", eso me lleno de esperanza de que mi vida y yo misma podía ser diferente.

-Gracias… -eso es lo único que pude decir y es lo único que quería que el supiera siempre.

Pasaron quince minutos mas y llegamos a mi casa, Tommy salió y me abrió la puerta y tomo mi mano, me sentía como una princesa y que Tommy era mi príncipe con armadura.

Me acompaño a la puerta y beso mi mano.

-Buenas noches, señorita White. –me sonrio y guiño un ojo.

-buenas noches señor Ross. –le seguí el juego y el rio. Me encanta su risa.

-Te veo mañana de acuerdo?

-si…

Entre a casa y me apoye en la puerta feliz por todo lo que paso hoy, quería contarle a mi mamá así que me dirigí al closet donde la deje, pero al llegar vi la puerta con una ruptura, como si alguien hubiera salido por ella…

-Mamá?! Estas aquí? –llame, tratando de ubicarla.

Subí las escaleras, buscando por ella llamando para recibir respuesta, pero nada ni una señal; me doy la vuelta y la veo parada detrás de mí, con una mirada que no decía nada, solo vacío.

-Mamá, la pase muy bien en el baile; el chico que me llevo fue muy bueno conmigo, nadie se burlo mamá, el me protegió… -empecé a contarle con una sonrisa en mi rostro, estaba feliz por todo lo que paso hoy.

-Me alegro mi niña, ven aquí dame un abrazo…yo rece para que no te hicieran daño sabes? –me dijo mi madre y me fui acercando para abrazarla y ella me pego a ella muy fuerte al punto de hacerme daño, pero no me importo era mi madre después de todo y se alegraba por mí.

De repente sentí un dolor agudo en mi espalda, ardía, ardía mucho; mi telequinesis se activo y grite: "Mamá!". La envié lejos de mí, al mismo tiempo que me arroje a mi misma por las escaleras, haciendo que cayera al piso con el dolor en mi espalda y por el resto de mi cuerpo, alce la mirada y vi a mi madre bajando las escaleras con un cuchillo en su mano…

-Mamá por favor… -le rogué.

-Eres producto del pecado Carrie. Yo creía que eras un cáncer, debí haberte matado pero te amaba mucho y le rogué a Dios que me dejara quedarme contigo; ahora por mi egoísmo y no haberte entregado a Dios el me castiga dándome un demonio por hija. Eres controlada por el diablo y debo asesinarte niña, para acabar con el mal en ti. –me decía mi madre mientras se acercaba para hacerme daño.

-¡Mamá no, por favor yo no soy mala, no soy el diablo! –le implore que me escuchara pero mi madre no me escuchaba, seguía diciéndome que era un demonio, estaba a punto de usar mi poder, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y veo a Tommy parado en la entrada de la sala con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos por lo que ve…

-¡Tu!, tu eres el demonio que me quito a mi niña… la llenaste con pensamientos impuros y sucios. ¡TU TAMBIEN MERECES MORIR POR LO QUE HAS HECHO NIÑO! –mi madre le grito a Tommy, cuando se le iba acercando a paso veloz, para hacerle daño.

-¡NO LO VAS A TOCAR MAMÁ! –le grite furiosa, no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño.

La estampe a la pared con mi telequinesis, hice que soltara el cuchillo y se lo enterré en el pecho, justo en el corazón, lo hice sin pensar solo sentía rabia por haber atacado a Tommy. Era como si todo se volviera negro y lo único que veía era a mi madre atacando a Tommy. Cuando me di cuenta mi madre tenía el cuchillo en su pecho, sangrando y yo me asuste por lo que había hecho, mate a mi madre, YO LA MATE!.

-mamá… -susurre. No podía creer lo que hice, ahora toda mi rabia era angustia, dolor y tristeza… -¡mamá! No, tranquila yo te voy a ayudar vas a estar bien, lo prometo mami… -tome el cuchillo y estaba a punto de sacarlo, cuando escuche la voz de Tommy.

-¡NO!, no se lo saques, si lo haces se desangrara más rápido, hay que llamar a la ambulancia. –Tommy tomo su celular y marco al 911 pidiendo ayuda, lo único que yo hacía era llorar por lo que había hecho, mi madre tenía razón, soy mala, voy a ir al infierno por esto.

Sentí la mano de Tommy en mi hombro, y lo aparte, no quería que me tocara, no a mi yo era mala, el diablo me tenía entre sus garras justo como mamá me dijo.

-vete Tommy, ALÉJATE, NO ME TOQUES SOY MALA, TENGO AL DIABLO DENTRO DE MI, VETE!

-¡CÁLLATE CARRIE! –escuche su voz gritarme, y lo mire sorprendida, se arrodillo junto a mí y me abrazo con fuerza –tú no eres mala, te defendiste y me defendiste, ella te quería hacer daño, es normal.

-Como puedes decir eso, mi madre va a morir por mi culpa, además viste lo que puedo hacer? ¿Crees que es normal o bueno lo que hago? No Tommy, soy un monstruo. Vete y déjame morir sola.

-Vuelve a decir eso y jamás te perdonare me oyes? Nunca te voy a perdonar. –Eso me sorprendió y me dolió al mismo tiempo, no quería perderle –tú no eres mala Carrie y lo que haces no es una maldición es un don, y si me asuste por lo que vi? Claro que sí pero ¿sabes que temía más? Verte herida, verte sangrar, eso casi me vuelve loco, cuando te escuche gritar sentí que moría Carrie. Lo de tu madre, si es horrible, pero sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, me defendiste fue un accidente y pase lo que pase yo te voy a proteger.

Eso me hizo llorar; Tommy no me odiaba o temía, quería cuidarme a pesar de saber lo que soy, aunque sé que tiene miedo puedo sentir su mano temblar junto con la mía, pero sigue aquí conmigo como lo prometió, ahí fue donde note que tenía mi estola rosa en su mano derecha; por eso regreso, para dármela, debí haberla dejado en la limusina. Después de unos minutos escuchamos sirenas, era la ambulancia junto con la policía. Tocaron la puerta y Tommy les abrió, vi a los para-médicos tomar a mi mamá y tratarla de ponerla estable, mientras que vi un policía acercarse a Tommy y a mí para hacernos preguntas.

-Chicos voy a necesitar que vengan conmigo a la comisaria, necesito interrogarlos.

-Yo quiero ir con mi madre, por favor, necesito saber que va a estar bien. –le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ella también esta herida oficial –le contesto Tommy –esta herida en su espalda.

-Bien ella puede irse con su madre, pero usted jovencito se viene conmigo. Necesito interrogarlos.

-No. Me quedo con ella, con todo respeto, pero no pienso dejarla así. –contesto Tommy con voz firme.

-Eres familiar o algo? –Pregunto el oficial.

Yo estaba esperando un: "No solo es una amiga" o "una conocida" pero jamás pensé que diría lo que dijo.

-No, es mi novia.

Lo mire sorprendida y él me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba perdida en sus ojos cuando el oficial hablo nuevamente.

-Bien pueden irse los dos. No los interrogare hoy, pero mañana tendrán que venir a la estación para hacerle preguntas.

-si… -Le conteste.

Tommy me llevo a donde los para-médicos, y ellos se ocuparon de mí. Me limpiaron la herida y me pusieron vendajes hasta llegar al hospital, íbamos en la ambulancia en completo silencio, Tommy iba a mi lado pasando su brazo por mi hombro y yo iba tomando la mano de mamá y mirando su rostro, rezando por que estuviera bien. Llegamos al hospital y bajaron a mi mama en una camilla iba a ir detrás de ella pero tenían que ver mi herida y me llevaron a otro lugar, mientras que a Tommy lo dejaron en la sala de espera.

* * *

No podía creer lo que veía, Carrie estaba en el suelo con la espalda ensangrentada, y su madre con un cuchillo en su mano, joder, que había pasado.

Todo pasó muy rápido y ahora me encuentro en el hospital, con una Carrie herida y su madre con una herida de muerte. No sé en que estaba pensando cuando dije que era mi novia, pero no me arrepiento, lo que estaba en mi mente en este momento era los poderes de Carrie; por Dios, movió a su madre solo con mover su mano, en que carajos me estaba metiendo, tenía miedo, pero no quería irme, no quería dejarla sola, mi deseo de estar con ella era más grande que mi temor.

En ese momento suena mi teléfono, sacándome de mis pensamientos, cuando veo la pantalla esta el nombre de Sue. Por Dios, era la última persona con la que quería hablar, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Sue… -contesto.

-Tommy? Donde estas? Te he estado buscando por todos lados, llame a tus padres, para encontrarte…

-Estoy bien Sue. Estoy con Carrie en el hospital.

-Qué?! Ha pasado algo? Estas bien? Voy para allá… -No quería verla…

-No Sue. Estoy bien, es Carrie la que está mal, su madre la hirió con un cuchillo en su espalda.

-¡QUE! Por Dios Tommy, que fue lo que paso, ella está bien?

-La están atendiendo, creo que va a estar bien. –conteste.

-Dios Tommy, creí que era Chris la que lo había hecho, fui a buscarlos al baile, ella tenía un plan y… -la corte

-Si lo sé, yo estuve ahí recuerdas?

-Estás seguro que estas bien? Puedo llegar ahí en un segundo…

-No Sue, vete a casa. Estoy bien, te hablo después ok? –le corte. En verdad no quería verla.

-Tommy no espera… -le colgué.

Lo único que estaba en mi mente, era Carrie.

* * *

Habían terminado de coserme la herida y limpiarme. El doctor dijo que la herida era profunda pero no letal, en mi cabeza no podía creer que mi madre me hubiera hecho esto; a su propia hija. Salí del consultorio con vendas en mi espalda y con indicaciones de no moverme demasiado, ni hacer movimientos bruscos. Me dirigí a la sala de espera y vi a Tommy hablando con un doctor y me asuste, lo primero que pensé "mamá murió, la mate" acelere los pasos y llegue a su lado.

-¿Cómo esta mi madre?!, por favor dígame que está bien. –Tommy tomo mi mano, para calmarme pero estaba alterada necesitaba ver a mi madre, saber que estaba bien.

-Usted es su hija? –pregunto el doctor.

-Si

-Señorita White, su madre debe ser operada, el cuchillo le perforo cerca del corazón, por lo que esta grave, estamos listos para proceder con la operación, pero necesitamos la autorización de un familiar. Tal vez su esposo? –pregunto el doctor.

-No. Mi padre está muerto, solo estamos ella y yo. –le contesto con voz débil, yo le provoque esto a mi madre, yo tengo la culpa.

-Bueno podríamos tener su firma, pero necesitaremos la firma de un adulto responsable, señorita White.

-Pero…no hay nadie más, por favor no deje que muera, por favor… -le suplico. En eso Tommy, forma parte de la conversación.

-Pueden ser uno de mis padres? –le pregunta.

-Si claro, eso serviría.

-Bien. Carrie quédate si? Voy a llamar a mis padres a ver si alguno puede llegar aquí para que firme. Tranquila todo va a estar bien, lo prometo. –Tommy se aparte de mi y va a llamar a sus padres con su teléfono. No puedo evitar preguntarme porque es tan bueno conmigo. Escucho la voz del doctor diciéndome que lo siga para firmar. Pasaron quince minutos, cuando Tommy regresa y yo ya había firmado.

-Mi madre está en camino ella va a firmar. –me dice con una sonrisa que se me contagia, lo abrazo tan fuerte como puedo, el es mi ángel, mi héroe, mi príncipe, mi luz.

-Gracias Tommy, por todo. –le digo con lagrimas en los ojos. El solo besa mi sien y me abraza más fuerte.

Pasaron veinticinco minutos más o menos, yo estaba con Tommy en la sala de espera. Cuando siento que Tommy, se levanta de mi lado y abraza a una mujer, como de la edad de mi madre, tal vez un poco más joven.

-Tommy, estas bien? Te paso algo? –decía la mujer, claramente nerviosa de ver a su hijo en un hospital y no puedo evitar sentirme responsable por eso.

-No mamá, estoy bien. Escucha necesito que ayudes a Carrie. Su madre necesita la firma de la que te hable para que la operen. –Le dijo a su madre.

La mujer me mira directo a mis ojos y note que ella tenía los ojos como Tommy, cálidos y tranquilos.

-Tú eres Carrie? –me pregunto, y yo la mire sorprendida, su voz me calmaba igual que la de Tommy.

-Si señora… -le dije quitando la mirada, sentía mucha vergüenza. Pero contra todo pronóstico, la mujer se agacho a mi altura ya que estaba sentada y me toco la mejilla suavemente y me sonrió.

-Tommy me lo contó todo Carrie, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos ok?

La mire sorprendida. Esta señora quería ayudarme; ¿Por qué?, solo atine a asentir y agradecer. Luego de unos minutos el doctor se acerca y nos pide la firma del adulto a lo que la madre de Tommy responde que ella firmaría. El doctor agradeció y nos informo que empezarían con la operación. Yo me sentí tan feliz, sentía que el aire regresaba a mi cuerpo, mi madre estaría bien, todo estaría bien otra vez.

-Carrie? –escuche la voz de la madre de Tommy.

-Si señora? –pregunte entre tímida y sorprendida.

-Tienes adonde ir? O con quien quedarte? –me pregunta.

-Bueno…en mi casa, pero no tengo a nadie ahí, me quedaría sola, pero no es problema lo he hecho antes y se cocinar y eso… -le dije, a lo que ella me corto.

-No. Usted jovencita no se quedara sola y mucho menos con esa herida en tu espalda, puedes quedarte con nosotros, tenemos un cuarto extra en casa y no será problema.

-No, no, no, no. Yo no puedo permitir eso usted ya ha hecho mucho por mí y yo…

-Carrie… te vienes con nosotros y nada de discutir, te llevaremos a tu casa para que consigas algo de ropa, y eso es todo. Entendido?

Mire a Tommy sorprendida, el tenia una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, luego mire a su madre y esta tenía una cara seria en su rostro.

-…Si señora. –es todo lo que pude decir. Ella volvió a sonreír, complacida.

-Por cierto, llámame Lisa. No estoy tan vieja. –Me dijo entre risas. Y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

Tommy tomo mi mano y camino junto a mí detrás de su madre.

-Que hay de mi madre? –pregunte preocupada.

-Cariño, estas operaciones toman horas y tu y Tommy necesitan comer y descansar después de todo esto, tranquila vendremos mañana, lo prometo si?

-Ok… -Eso me relajo un poco.

Nunca creí que habría gente que me ayudara o siquiera le importara. Quién diría que el chico que solo me iba a llevar al baile de graduación, sería mi héroe y el que me demostrara que en la vida siempre hay una luz en todo.

_Gracias por todo Tommy Ross…_


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Hola mis queridos fe...Cof cof, digo bellos. Como saben Carrie no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephen King.**

**Aqui les traigo la parte tres de Te necesito, disfrutenla, comanla, besenla y amenla. ;b Aqui Sue y Tommy van a tener un pequeño encuentro intenso. y Desjardin entra a escena.**

* * *

Te necesito

Capitulo 3

¡Carrie White…maldita Carrie White!

¡Mi jodido plan, mi puto plan, no funciono y la muy zorra se largo solo con una jodida mancha en su jodido vestido! Porque, porque todo le esta saliendo bien a esa maldita. Le ha quitado todo: Sue, su baile de graduación y encima tendrá problemas no solo con su padre, también con la jodida policía y Billy está enojado conmigo, todo por esa estúpida fanática religiosa; Oh! Pero ojala ese Dios en el que tanto cree la proteja porque juro que no me voy a rendir ante nada para destruirla, ya nada me importa. Ojala y de verdad exista un infierno ¡para que te pudras en el!.

SLAP

Sentí el golpe de Billy en mi mejilla derecha, me dio tan fuerte que me hizo sangrar por la boca.

-¡MALDITA SEAS CHRIS! Jodida puta inútil, lo único que tenias que hacer, zorra, era jalar la puta cuerda cuando te lo dije, pero eres tan estúpida que ni siquiera eso puedes hacer, perra. Todo por tu maldita Carrie y sabes que Chris, esa chica se veía diez veces mejor que tu, por eso la odias no? Porque a pesar de ella ser la chica que no tiene amigos, ella es hermosa sin querer serlo, pero tú, necesitas de tu jodido maquillaje, tu puta ropa, y tu maldito dinero.

-¡CÁLLATE BILLY! CREES QUE PUEDES DEJARME AHORA, LE DIRÉ TODO A LA POLICÍA, IRÁN POR TI Y TE JODERÁS JUNTO A MI! –le grite sintiéndome impotente y al mismo tiempo nerviosa, me rehusaba a ir a la cárcel. De repente siento un jalón de cabello por parte de Billy y como se acerca a mi rostro con una mirada que jamás le había visto.

-Si abres tu cochina boca, perra, te juro que te mato yo mismo. Carrie White será el menor de tus problemas si me traicionas Chris. –sentí su aliento caliente en mi boca y e dolor en mi cabeza por lo fuerte que tomaba mi cabello.

-¡Suéltame Billy, por favor…me duele, coño ya déjame! –le pedí –No diré nada pero no puedes abandonarme, tengo que destruir a Carrie, por favor ayúdame. –Le dije con lagrimas de rabia en mis ojos.

-¿Y yo que gano? –me pregunto con sonrisa astuta en sus labios.

-Te daré lo que quieras.

-Bueno cariño, considerando la mierda que me estás haciendo pasar, creo que una buena suma de dinero me vería bien, no crees? –me dijo, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Te daré lo que quieras, pero debes prometerme que Carrie White me las va a pagar todas. –le dije con todo el odio que sentía.

-¿Estas enferma, lo sabes? Bien, lo hare pero ¿qué tan lejos puedes llegar Chris? –aflojo el agarre en mi cabello.

-Hasta las últimas consecuencias. –Conteste decidida.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a matar a Carrie White?

* * *

Me siento extraña.

No sé cómo describirlo, nunca habían sido tan buenos conmigo, excepto por Tommy y la señorita Desjardin; observo a Tommy en el asiento del copiloto, junto a su madre conduciendo y los veo conversando de todo. Tommy le tiene confianza a su madre, yo jamás pude decirle más de cuatro cosas a mi madre, que no fueran sobre Dios, los ángeles, los demonios y la Biblia, en eso envidiaba a Tommy, desearía que mi madre fuera así conmigo. No he dicho nada en todo el camino, ¿Qué podría decir? Esto es nuevo para mí. Acabamos de buscar ropa en mi casa Tommy se bajo conmigo y me acompaño adentro, me causa reírme por dentro, Tommy es como un padre sobre protector conmigo.

Volvemos al auto y la conversación entre Tommy y su madre sigue. Yo sigo en silencio.

-Carrie?

-Si señora Ro…perdón, señora Lisa? –pregunto casi en un susurro. Ella se ríe levemente y me observa por el espejo retrovisor.

-Estas bien? Andas muy callada, aun te duele la herida? –me pregunto con una voz dulce, que denotaba preocupación.

-No señora, estoy bien, solo…pues, no sé qué decir –dije con vergüenza.

-Sí, Tommy me dijo que eras muy tímida, pero no te preocupes, yo tengo una maestría en hacer a la gente hablar. –me dice entre risas y yo no puedo evitar reírme un poco, es contagiosa igual que la de Tommy –Por cierto Carrie, me gusta tu vestido, esta lindo, ojala y no estuviera manchado de sangre, aunque creo que lo puedo arreglar con un poco de blanqueador.

-oh, no se preocupe señora Ro…Lisa, está bien, igual no creo que lo vuelva a usar –dije un poco deprimida por todo en mi vida.

-oye, no digas eso, quien sabe y te invite a otro baile. –Me dijo Tommy, con una sonrisa de lado yo no pude evitar avergonzarme un poco.

-Oye quieto Casanova, por cierto Sue llamo para saber dónde estabas, ¿Hablaste con ella? –pregunto la madre de Tommy.

-…Si, hable con ella en el hospital. –Tal vez era yo, pero su voz se oía molesta, tal vez porque no pudo ver a Sue por mi culpa, eso me hizo bajar la mirada y llorar dentro de mí.

-Oh, bueno quieres que te deje en su casa, mientras que yo acomodo a Carrie en casa?

-No mama, no quiero…solo, hablare con ella mañana si?

-…ok.

Note que el auto se detuvo, en frente de una casa preciosa, una mansión comparada con la mía, no era exagerada era la típica casa de estados unidos, dos pisos, pero más grande que la mía, era hermosa. La madre de Tommy se estaciono dentro del garaje y apago el motor.

-Bueno, llegamos rey y reina, por cierto felicidades por eso, aunque haya sido una broma, se lo merecían, ambos. –Nos miro sonriendo; beso a Tommy en su mejilla izquierda y a mí en la derecha luego bajo del auto. Yo tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, esa señora me beso como si fuera su hija, sus labios eran cálidos, tan diferentes a los de mi madre…mi madre.

-Carrie? Estas bien? Te duele algo? –escuche la voz de Tommy, preocupado por que no bajaba del auto. No pude evitar sonreír.

-Estoy bien Tommy.

Me ofreció la mano, para que yo saliera, igual que cuando llegamos al baile y cuando me dejo en mi casa, Tommy…mi caballero.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Entramos por una puerta en el garaje que daba a la lavandería de la casa, luego pasamos otra puerta y un pasillo que nos dejaba en la cocina de la casa. La cocina era preciosa, era todo de acero inoxidable, mientras que las gavetas eran de madera barnizada y la pared perfectamente pintada de color que parecía entre dorado y amarillo, además de que la cocina era amplia.

-Ok, chicos a comer se ha dicho; Carrie ven te mostrare tu cuarto. Mientras tu Tommy te das un baño y sueltas ese helado que es mío!

-Mama, tengo hambre! –dijo exagerando sus movimientos de angustia, y yo no pude evitar reírme.

-Y seguirás teniendo si no te das un baño niño, hueles a cerdo –Le dijo riendo.

-¿Qué? Por favor, este es el aroma de un hombre. –dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba la nevera. Yo y su madre ya íbamos por las escaleras, hacia el segundo piso.

-¡Entonces te convertiré en niñata de un golpe jovencito! –grito su madre y yo me reí más aun.

Llegamos a una puerta blanca, al final de un pasillo corto, la señora Ross lo abrió y me dejo pasar primero, casi abro la boca de la impresión, era hermosa. La cama era negra con colchas verde musgo y en su cabecera tenia almohadas gigantes de color blanco, naranja oscuro y verde musgo, las cortinas en las ventanas eran del color de las colchas con la excepción que eran traslucidas, había un closet blanco con puertas deslizantes y a su lado un espejo de cuerpo entero, sin contar que el cuarto era amplio.

-Bueno, blanca Carrie, espero estés cómoda, el baño es la puerta en frente de este cuarto, si quieres puedes darte un baño.

-Muchas gracias, señora Ross, no…no sé cómo pagarle todo esto.

-Cariño, si me pagaras, ya no sería ayudarte. –respondió con una sonrisa picara y un guiño en su ojo izquierdo. Yo sonreí. –Carrie, Tommy me dijo todo; lo que te hicieron estuvo mal, muy mal, pero sabes dulzura? Estas son las cosas de la vida, que nos hacen fuertes. Tú tienes un poder Carrie, que no es malo ni bueno, eso, lo decides tu; tú eres la que decidirá al final si ser alguien bueno o malo, pero escucha esto, sea lo que decidas, se en mi corazón que cambiaras al mundo. Muchas gracias por salvar a mi hijo. –Me tomo de las mejillas y me beso en mi frente, mientras lágrimas salían de mis ojos. –Es hora de florecer Carrie, no mas silencio.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso. –Me sorprendí y mire hacia atrás y vi a Tommy apoyado en la puerta de la habitación.

-Oye, chico malo ¿nadie te enseño a no escuchar conversaciones de chicas? –Le dijo su madre en tono de burla.

-Bueno si, pero no mencionaron nada de no escuchar las conversaciones de tu madre y una amiga especial. –respondió burlón.

-Sí, sí, sí, vámonos ya chico listo y mas te vale que te hayas dado ese baño. –Tommy y la señora Ross salieron dejándome sola y no pude evitar sonreír.

Deje mi bolsa en la cama, me seque las lágrimas y tome mi pijama, pero note que no tenia toalla, tendría que pedirle una a la señora Ross. Salí de el cuarto mirando a todos lados, a ver si veía a la señora Ross, camine hacia la escalera, para ir abajo a buscarla y justo cuando estaba enfrente de la escalera se abre una puerta en el pasillo frente a mí y sale un Tommy Ross…sin nada cubriéndolo arriba, secándose la cabeza con una toalla. El no me había visto, pero yo no podía apartar la mirada, lo había visto en la piscina del colegio pero nunca le había puesto atención, hasta ahora. Tommy tenía el cuerpo como los chicos que salen en revistas de moda y en televisión, era como un modelo, era delgado pero formado, su abdomen marcado y sus brazos fuertes. No puedo respirar, Dios, ahora si estoy pecando.

-Carrie? –una voz me saca de mis pensamientos y alzo la mirada, veo a Tommy mirándome extrañado -¿estás bien?

-yo…yo…es que…yo…tu…!no quería verte desnudo fue un accidente! –le dije tan rápido, que creía que me iba a desmayar de la presión.

-oye tranquila, primero: no estoy desnudo, bueno no del todo, segundo: ¿necesitas algo? –Me dijo entre risas.

-Yo…quería…una toalla –le dije con la voz más baja posible.

-Oh, claro, sígueme. –Empezó a caminar, y yo lo seguí. Llego a un closet al final del largo pasillo, lo abrió y tomo una toalla de las que había allí y me la ofreció.

-Gracias. –Susurre y me fui caminando a paso acelerado y con la cabeza baja de vergüenza.

Después del baño me vestí, ya a herida no dolía y me sentía fresca, pero aun me preocupaba mi madre. ¿Cómo estará? ¿Estará bien? ¿Lograron salvarla? Tenía tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Escuche la voz de la señora Ross desde abajo diciendo, que nos había hecho de comer. Llegue a la cocina y vi a Tommy ya vestido con una sudadera sin mangas. Yo no pude evitar quitar la mirada.

-Siéntate cariño, ¿Qué quieres en tu sándwich? Tengo jamón, tocino, salami, lo que quieras.

-Jamón y tocino me gusta. –Dije tímida.

-Entonces eso tienes. –Me dijo sonriendo.

Me senté al lado de Tommy que ya estaba comiéndose un sándwich como si nunca hubiera comido eso me hizo reír.

-Oye oso, deja un poco de comida en la alacena, no crees? –dijo su madre jugando.

-No, estoy en crecimiento –contesto Tommy riendo.

-Aquí tienes, linda. ¿Qué vas a querer de beber? Tengo de todo aquí, tu nada mas pide sin pena. –Me dijo la madre de Tommy poniéndome el sándwich enfrente.

-¿Tiene jugo de naranja, por favor?

-Sí, ya te doy. Si quieres más me dices.

-Gracias, señora Ross

-Carrie, que te dije de señora Ross eh?

-Lo siento…hmm, Lisa? –Dije tímida.

-Se lo preguntas o se lo dices. –Me dijo Tommy divertido.

Los tres nos reímos y esta vez sí hable un poco más. Al terminar de comer, me despedí y subí a mi cuarto estaba cansada y un poco abrumada por todo, pero lo que más sentía era esperanza en mi corazón.

* * *

Carrie se despidió y subió a su cuarto, mientras yo me quedaba con mama en la cocina, sin dejar de pensar en ella. Carrie cada vez me sorprendía mas y yo no quería dejarla ir, no la dejaría ir. Mama me saco de mis pensamientos, pidiéndome que la ayudara a lavar los platos y yo dije que si. Comenzamos en absoluto silencio hasta que mi madre lo rompió.

-Ok Tommy Ross, escúpelo.

-¿Qué?

-Hijo, si hay algo en esta vida que una madre conoce, es a su hijo. Vi como la miras, y he visto esa mirada solo con tu padre cuando me ve a mí.

-…¿Eso es malo?

-Es profundo cariño, la miras como si quisieras protegerla de todo. No te había visto ver a Sue así jamás.

-…honestamente, ya no estoy tan seguro de nada, con respecto a Sue.

-Lo sé. Cariño, nunca lo estuviste, eres un niño, tu y Sue son jóvenes, y yo entiendo lo que es la atracción y el deseo, ambas son fuertes, pero no son nada comparado al amor. La atracción se acaba, al igual que el deseo, pero el amor, el amor es una fuerza imparable; como un tifón o un maremoto, no puedes detenerlo, solo dejarte llevar por él.

-¿Enserio crees que amo a Carrie?

-Por supuesto que no cariño, apenas se conocen, pero sé que lo que sientes por Carrie es mil veces lo que sientes por Sue y cuando entiendas la diferencia entre desear y amar, te darás cuenta de cosas que tú mismo no conocías de ti. Ya eres un hombre Tommy, así que tomar decisiones es parte de ser hombre, solo que al final, tu lidiaras con tus consecuencias.

-…Gracias mama, por todo. –En serio lo decía.

-Oh, ven y dame un abrazo, niño bonito. –Y eso hice. La abrase fuerte, mi madre era mi voz interna, ella era mi luz en el túnel, mi ayuda.

De repente escuchamos el timbre de la casa, mi mama me miro extrañada, no podía ser papa el estaba de viaje por el trabajo, así que quien podría ser. Mi madre se acerco a la puerta y miro por la mirilla de la puerta, y luego abrió. Escuche la voz de una mujer, me parecía conocida, escuche a mama dejando a la persona entrar.

-Tommy, vienen a verte! –me extrañe, no esperaba a nadie. Salí de la cocina a la sala y me sorprendí de ver a Sue, pero no estaba sola, estaba con la señorita Desjardin.

-…señorita Desjardin? ¿Qué hace aquí? –pregunte extrañado.

-Perdón por venir tan tarde señora Ross, Tommy, pero Sue me dijo que Carrie estaba en el hospital y cuando fui, me dijeron que la vieron irse con Tommy, solo vine a ver que todo está bien. Después de lo que paso, Carrie necesita una mano amiga.

-Estoy de acuerdo, la trajimos aquí, está durmiendo. No la podía dejar sola en casa con esa herida en su espalda, Tommy me contó lo que paso y la decidí ayudar. –Contesto mi madre.

-Claro, y no tiene idea de cuánto se lo agradezco. Tommy, te juzgue y lo siento mucho, a ti también Sue. Lo que hicieron por Carrie, fue muy lindo. –Nos dijo sonriendo la Srta. Desjardin.

-No fue nada, ella se lo merece, además, ella me enseño que hay más de lo que se ve por fuera, Carrie es una chica muy fuerte. –dije con toda la sinceridad en mi corazón.

-Sí, no hay problema, es como dice Tommy, ella se lo merecía, además yo se lo debía. –escuche a Sue decir y no pude evitar incomodarme.

-Bueno, no quiero importunar, mejor me voy. Gracias por recibirme señora Ross.

-No hay problema profesora, la mantendremos al tanto sobre Carrie.

-Se lo agradezco.

-Venga la acompaño a la puerta –escuche decir a mi madre, dándome una mirada significativa, dejándonos a Sue y a mí, solos.

-¿Estás bien? Me tenías preocupada, te note un poco molesto por teléfono. –escuche decir a Sue.

-Hablemos en mi cuarto. –Juro que trato de ser más amable, pero no puedo, no sabiendo lo que hizo.

-Está bien… -la escucho decir. Me levanto del sillón y subo las escaleras con ella detrás. Llegamos a mi cuarto y cierro la puerta con seguro. La veo sentada en la cama y me apoyo en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Escucha Sue, vi el video de Chris y no voy a mentir; estoy enojado contigo. La llamaste loca Sue, tú nunca me dijiste que la llamaste loca, joder ella no se merecía eso. No se merece nada de lo que ninguna de ustedes le hicieron, además, ¿burlarse de algo como eso? Ustedes son chicas, se supone que deberían apoyarse con algo como eso o no?

-Dios, Tommy, lo siento ok? Porque crees que quería que fueras con ella al baile? Quería pagar mi deuda…-la corte.

-Pagar tu jodida deuda? En serio Sue? No se trata de pagar tu puta deuda, para que tu conciencia quede tranquila, se trata de disculparse Sue. Hiciste esto, para que tu tuvieras paz mental, creyendo que dándole un día de paz, pagarías por tus "pecados" y eso es todo? Un día puede pagar, miles de días de joderla, ofenderla, abusarla?, Eso es lo que crees? –Estaba enojado, sentía mi sangre correr rápido, a través de mis venas, mi corazón bombeaba sangre, tan rápido que creí morir. Dos años con Sue y hasta ahora vengo a notar, que es una inmadura.

-¡Joder Tommy, y que quieres que haga?! Además, si mal no recuerdo, tu no querías ir tampoco, es más, me dijiste que esto era una locura, ahora resulta que eres su defensor Tommy?

-¡Sí! Mierda, lo admito, no quería, pero ahora la conozco Sue. Y quiero ayudarla…sabes tú y Chris, no son tan diferentes, ambas creen saberlo todo y controlarlo todo.

-…¿Tu, me estas comparando con Chris? ¿En serio, Tommy? –me pregunto, con lagrimas en los ojos. Suspire y sacudí mi cabello aun húmedo.

-Sabes qué?, hablemos mañana, estoy cansado y solo quiero…quiero dormir. –estaba harto de esta situación, y la verdad no tenía la energía para darle a Sue, una clase de moral que seguramente no entendería. Ella se levanto, y paso a mi lado, dirigiéndose a la puerta, escuche que la abrió y luego escuche su voz quebrada.

-En serio lo siento Tommy. –No me di la vuelta, no tenía el valor para verla llorar. No era tan hijo de puta, aun.

-Díselo a ella Sue, es lo menos que se merece y es lo que más puedes hacer. –termine diciéndole y escuche la puerta cerrarse. Suspire. Que día, no tuve ni un poco de paz mental, aunque si lo tuve.

Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al de Carrie. Toque pero nadie contesto, abrí un poco y vi la vi en su cama, dormida. Entre con cuidado de no hacer ruido y me acerque a la cama, me arrodille y quite un mechón de cabello, y esa sensación de paz regreso. Sonreí, como un niño con juguete nuevo.

-Nadie te hará daño de nuevo Carrie, te lo prometo.

"_No importa que pase esta noche, tu eres la reina"_


	4. Chapter 4

_**N/A: Carrie no me pertenece, le pertenece al fantástico Stephen King.**_

_**Hola, hola! Si lo se tarde mucho, pero es porque tuve un Lapsus momentum de falta de creatividad. Mi musa se fue y me dio una patada en el culo -.- pero weno ya regreso la maldita XD En este cap las cosas se ponen intensas entre Carrie y Tommy, me salio un ooc Carrie pero era necesario, ademas, no olvidemos que sigue siendo una adolescente hormonal ;b. En fin a leer. **_

* * *

**Te necesito **

**Capitulo 4**

No podía creerlo, Tommy me detestaba. Me comparo con Chris, Dios mío, con Chris!

No quería hacerle daño a nadie, incluso intente arreglarlo, por Dios, ¿Darle a mi novio por una noche y dejarla disfrutar de la noche más especial en la vida de un estudiante mientras yo me quedaba en casa no era suficiente? Dije que lo sentía. Y en serio lo siento.

Después de lo que me dijo Tommy, llegue a casa y llore toda la noche; me sentía muy mal e incluso vomite. No sé que me pasaba, pero tenía miedo. Al principio pensé que era un simple malestar o algo que comí, ahora no estoy tan segura, tendría que ir al hospital pronto.

Ojala y Tommy pueda perdonarme, no quiero perderle.

* * *

Me desperté muy temprano, en la mañana; con la cabeza llena de dudas. Primero mi madre, necesitaba verla, ver que estaba bien y luego la policía; hoy tenía que dar mi testimonio sobre lo que paso ayer. No sabía qué hacer, si decía la verdad, enviarían a mi madre lejos y la encerrarían y no podía permitirlo después de todo es mi madre ¿cierto? Pero en mi corazón deseaba decir la verdad, que mi madre me abusaba, ya no quería sufrir, ni tener que hacerle más daño, además de que aun tengo que controlar este poder, comprobé que si pierdo el control podría hacer mucho daño y no quería eso; de pronto recordé lo que me dijo la madre de Tommy_…"Es hora de florecer Carrie, no mas silencio" _Lo que sea que fuera mi decisión, se que muchas cosas cambiarían.

Después de mi ducha y cepillarme los dientes, me vestí con intención a ir al hospital, a ver a mi madre, en serio, necesitaba hacerlo. Salí del cuarto y vi la casa desierta, deben estar durmiendo aun. Estaba bajando las escaleras, cuando escuche una voz detrás de mí.

-¿Adonde crees que vas sin mi eh?

-¡Tommy! …me asustaste…-respondí nerviosa el estaba tan cerca de mí, que mi rostro casi rosa su pecho. –Pensé que estabas dormido.

-No, a esta hora me levanto para ir a correr y ejercitarme un rato, pero no respondes mi pregunta ¿adónde vas sin mi? –Me dijo acercándose aun más a mí si era posible.

-yo…eh…es que…yo, iba a…ver a mi mama al hospital. –le dije nerviosa por su cercanía.

-ahh, bueno déjame darme un regaderazo y voy contigo. –Se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras pero yo lo detuve.

-No! Digo, no es necesario. Puedo ir sola, has hecho mucho por mí, no necesitas venir conmigo.

-Si lo necesito Carrie, yo…necesito estar donde estés, no sé porque, pero lo necesito. –Me dijo, aun de espaldas a mí, con una voz tan profunda y ronca que me provoco escalofríos.

-Pero Tommy…

-Carrie, voy a ir ok? Dame quince minutos y no te muevas de aquí, entendiste linda? –me dijo con una sonrisa de lado y guiñándome un ojo. Mi cara se sintió caliente y mis manos empezaron a sudar, me sentía como una pequeña niña viendo a una estrella de cine. Me quede parada ahí mientras lo veía subir. Aun no podía creer, que Tommy fuera tan bueno conmigo y sin esperar nada a cambio. No estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de tratos por parte de nadie, así que, todo lo que me pasaba ahora era un misterio para mí. A los minutos Tommy bajo de nuevo, esta vez con un suéter blanco con letras en rojo que decía "DEMO" y unos jeans no tan ajustados, con converse rojas. Tommy se veía bien con todo lo que usaba. Cuando se me acerco pregunto si estaba lista, a lo que yo solo pude asentir, embobada en lo guapo que él era. Tomo mi mano y salimos juntos de la casa. Caminando hacia la parada de autobús, le pregunte por su madre y me respondió:

-Mama está en el supermercado, regresa después. –Lo mire sorprendida. Ósea que estábamos SOLOS en su casa?! No pude evitar mirar hacia abajo, de puro nerviosismo. Esta es la clase de comportamiento que mi madre me desaprobaría, además de un pasaje gratis a el closet, pero lejos de sentirme mal, por dentro sonreía, era…divertido ser un poco malo.

Llegamos a la parada de autobús, y nos sentamos ahí un rato hasta que llego, el nuestro. Nos subimos y sentamos en el. Pasaron veinticinco minutos antes de llegar al hospital. Al llegar estaba nerviosa, no sabía con que me encontraría, si mi madre estaba bien, si me perdonaría por lo que hice; solo tenía una cosa clara necesitaba verla. Llegamos a la recepción y pregunte por ella, la mujer que estaba ahí me dijo el numero de habitación, al mismo tiempo que llamo al doctor encargado de la operación. Pasaron diez minutos y llego el mismo doctor que nos atendió ayer.

-Buenos días Srta. White, está aquí por su madre no?

-Sí. ¿Ella está bien? ¿Está viva? ¿Puedo verla, por favor? –dije esto al borde del llanto, a lo que Tommy tomo mi mano y la apretó, en señal de apoyo.

-Tranquila Srta. White, todo salió bien, su madre está estable, pero no esta consiente en este momento; aunque la operación fue un éxito, necesito tenerla bajo observación, perdió sangre como se puede imaginar. Fue una herida profunda, pero por suerte, no letal. El cuchillo no se le enterró en el corazón, sino muy cerca de él. Puede pasar a verla si gusta.

-Si, por favor. –Estaba más relajada. No mate a mi madre, ella va a vivir. El doctor me dijo que lo siguiera, pero antes de seguirlo mire a Tommy y él me sonrió y dijo "Yo estaré aquí" eso me dio confianza y seguí al doctor. Llegamos a una habitación que estaba en el ala de urgencias, el doctor indico que era aquí. Tome el pomo de la puerta, con la mano temblando como gelatina pero aun así, entre. Vi a mi madre acostada en la cama de hospital, con una mascarilla de oxigeno en su rostro, tubos que conectaban a bolsas con lo que parecía agua y el _"bip bip" _constante de la maquina, que indicaba los latidos de mi madre. Puse las manos en mi boca de la impresión, mi madre estaba así, por mi culpa. Me acerque a la cama y me senté en una silla a su lado. No dije nada solo, la observe; verla así me dio un sentimiento extraño, era una mezcla de culpa, rabia, tristeza y satisfacción. Le pedí a Dios fuerzas, no quería sentirme así, esa es mi madre por todos los cielos! Satisfacción es lo último que debería sentir. Pero no podía evitarlo; una parte de mi se sentía bien, por lo que le estaba pasando a mi madre, de repente las luces empiezan a parpadear y las cosas del cuarto a temblar, era yo, mis emociones encontradas provocaban esto. Me levante asustada y corrí fuera del cuarto, me apoye en la pared y respire, cerré mis ojos y trate de concentrarme en algo bueno, un recuerdo…el beso de Tommy. De repente todo se detuvo. Abrí mis ojos y todo estuvo bien. Camine de vuelta a la sala de espera y vi a Tommy sentado con el celular en su mano. Me acerco y le toco el hombro, el me mira con esos ojos verdes, esos ojos que me encantan y todo ese dolor, esos sentimientos se van, todo está bien ahora.

Tommy se levanta y me sonríe, me pregunta si todo fue bien, le respondo _"si…ahora todo está bien" _ Salimos del hospital y vimos al policía del día de ayer y de pronto recuerdo, tengo que ir a decir que paso. El esta recostado en la patrulla y nos observa seriamente.

-Hola chicos. Lamento venir en un momento así, pero este caso, bueno entenderán que no puedo dejarlo así, una persona estuvo cerca de morir mientras que otra salió herida, así que, no puedo dilatar esto. –Nos dijo el oficial, seriamente.

-Entiendo señor. –conteste.

-Bien. Suban por favor, yo los llevare. –Yo y Tommy nos miramos por unos segundos y subimos al auto. Todo era silencio y mi mente estaba en un caos, ¿qué diría? ¿Mentiría para defender a mi madre o les diría la verdad? Siento una presión en mi mano y veo a Tommy sonriéndome y yo le correspondo aun con los nervios en mi cuerpo.

Pasaron como treinta minutos y llegamos a la estación. Nos bajamos y el oficial nos dijo que esperáramos sentados. Vimos oficiales llegar con hombres esposados y hasta adolescentes como yo y Tommy, eso solo hizo que me estresara más.

-Tommy, ¿Qué voy a decir? No quiero que mi encierren a mi mama, si digo la verdad. Se la llevarían lejos de mí y nunca la vería.

-Carrie, tu madre siempre será tu madre, no importa que. Pero ella tiene que alejarse de ti, te hace daño Carrie, digo casi te mata. Tienes que decir la verdad. Claro que la podrás ver, solo que no tan a menudo, pero esto es necesario, ya basta de guardar silencio cuando te abusan Carrie, debes hablar, si no esto seguirá. Tu madre eventualmente te hará algo peor y yo no lo soportaría Carrie. Si tu no dices la verdad, yo lo hare, no dejare que nada te haga daño, incluyéndote a ti misma. –Tommy me hablo tan serio que me sentí intimidada. El tenia razón, se que la tenia, pero era tan difícil aceptarlo. El oficial salió de nuevo y me llamo a mi primero. Me levante y camine hacia donde indico el oficial, pero antes de seguir voltee mi cabeza y mire a Tommy. Su cara mostraba frustración y enojo, creo que hacia mí. Seguí caminando y nos detuvimos en frente de una puerta de metal, el oficial abrió y me dejo pasar, para luego entrar y cerrar. El cuarto era pequeño, con paredes blancas y solo una mesa y dos sillas.

-Toma asiento, Carrie. –yo obedecí al instante. –Bueno Carrie, no quiero hacerte pasar por mas problemas, entiendo que lo de tu mama es fuerte y no quiero hacerte sentir más incomoda de lo que estas, así que vamos directo al punto ¿Qué paso exactamente ayer?

Lo mire, entre asustada y nerviosa, no por él, sino por mí. ¿Qué respondería?

* * *

Ya habían pasado más de cuarentaicinco minutos, desde que Carrie entro. Estaba nervioso, no sabía que respondería ella. Quería que dijera la verdad, su madre era un peligro y necesitaba ser detenido, no importa quien fuera, ella no tenía derecho a hacerle daño a Carrie. En serio que diría la verdad (obviando lo de sus poderes claro) no permitiría que nada le hiciera daño a Carrie. Salgo de mis pensamientos al ver a Carrie salir, venia con la cabeza abajo y las cruzadas sobre su pecho, su cabello cayendo sobre su cara, me levante y me le acerque alce su rostro y vi que tenia lágrimas en ellos, se los limpie y bese sus mejillas. No sabía que había dicho pero no importaba, no la abandonaría. Salí de mis pensamientos al oír la voz del oficial, llamarme; no tuve más remedio que soltar a Carrie y seguirlo, no sin antes decirle a Carrie que volvería. Llegamos a una habitación, era como se mostraban en esas películas de acción donde se interrogan a los criminales, me sentí raro, yo no era un criminal sin embargo, aquí estoy. Tome asiento enfrente del oficial, el abrió una carpeta con una hojas y luego alzo su mirada hacia mí.

-Bien Tommy, ya Carrie me dijo su versión. Pero necesito escuchar la tuya, para ver si coinciden, así que por qué no empiezas desde el principio. –me dijo, usando ese tono de policía bueno, entre amenazante y amable.

-Llegamos como a las 8:45 p.m. de la graduación, yo la deje en su puerta y ella entro a casa, me disponía a irme pero en la limusina se había quedado su estola, así que regrese a entregársela. Justo cando iba a tocar escucho un grito y un golpe, como si alguien se cayera. Entre y vi a…Carrie con una herida en su espalda y en el suelo con su madre enfrente con un cuchillo, obviamente quede paralizado, lo último que esperas es ver a una madre atacando a su propia hija, luego ella me miro me grito que yo tenía la culpa de todo y se lanzo a atacarme. Carrie la enfrento y tomo la mano de su madre con el cuchillo y empezaron a hacer fuerza, hasta que accidentalmente Carrie le enterró el cuchillo a su madre en el pecho, y eso fue todo. –El miro sus papeles y escribió algo.

-¿Sabes si su madre, mostraba signos de violencia, antes de eso? Me imagino que lo sabes, eres su novio no? –me pregunto entre sarcasmo y curiosidad.

-Si soy su novio, pero Carrie siempre fue reservada y nunca hablaba de su madre, conmigo ni con nadie, además, de que ella nunca me dejo ir a su casa. –le respondí con voz firme, no iba a dejar que me intimidara.

-Bien, tengo entendido que Carrie también sufría de Bullying. ¿Sabes de eso?

-Sí. Así como también se quien la jodia tanto. Chris Hargensen, ella es la promotora de todo.

-Muy bien, no tengo más preguntas. Gracias por venir, tu testimonio coincide con el de Carrie, así que no hay problema. Les daré noticias sobre cómo vamos a proceder con su madre. Si recuerdan algo más o si tiene otro dato que darme llame a mi número, soy el oficial Jake Upshur. –me dijo entregándome una tarjeta con su número y datos.

-Gracias oficial.

-No hay de que, ah y Tommy?

-Si?

-Cuídala, es una buena chica.

-Eso planeo señor. –respondí decidido.

Salí del cuarto y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Carrie. La vi sentada aun mirando hacia abajo. Me agache y vi su rostro, aun lloraba. Le limpie sus lágrimas y la bese. Fue un beso rápido, casi mecánico, solo paso. Ella alzo su rostro y me abrazo con fuerza y yo le correspondí. Salimos de ahí y tomamos el autobús de vuelta a casa. Mama ya había llegado y nos hizo la comida, le conté todo lo que paso, ella me abrazo y dijo "_estoy orgullosa de ti Tommy". _Carrie había subido a darse un baño y yo estaba en mi cuarto recostado en la cama, pensando en Sue y como terminaron las cosas ayer. No sé si fui muy duro, pero no me arrepiento, Sue tiene que crecer. Escuche a mama llamar para el almuerzo y salí de mi cuarto para bajar, cuando lo hice note que Carrie no estaba ahí. Subí para avisarle que el almuerzo estaba listo. Llegue a su cuarto y vi la puerta entre abierta, la abrí lentamente y casi muero. Carrie estaba en toalla dándome la espalda. Carajo, este es el momento en el que te retiras, en donde dejas de mirar, pero no podía. No pude evitar compararla con Sue otra vez. Sue era delgada y alta como las modelos de pasarela, pero Carrie era bajita y más gruesa a pesar de ser delgada, sus piernas eran más gruesas y bien formadas, aun con su toalla se notaba que tenia mas trasero que Sue, joder que soy hombre, noto cosas y me encantaba el cuerpo de Carrie, mucho más que el de Sue. Con Sue sentía que si la apretaba mucho, se rompería, pero Carrie era una historia diferente. Entre tratando de no hacer ruido, no podía evitarlo era como una fuerza empujándome hacia ella. Llegue tan cerca y la tome de la cintura, ella como era de esperarse se asusto.

-shh, no grites soy yo.

-¿Tommy? ¿Qué…que estás haciendo? Detente –me decía con voz nerviosa.

-Carrie, quiero besarte, por favor –le dije con una voz que yo mismo no reconocía, sonaba ronca, casi con dolor.

-Bu…Bueno deja que me vista.

-No, quiero sentirte Carrie, no hare nada que no quieras lo juro, pero por favor déjame besarte.

-Yo…yo… -no la deje terminar. Le di la vuelta y la bese con hambre, con deseo, se que estaba mal, por Dios era Carrie y ella era tan inocente que dolía, pero no podía evitarlo, la quiero, demasiado. La tome de la cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo, ella puso sus manos en mis hombros y me empujo un poco, la deje de besar pero no la solté, ella me miraba agitada y sorprendida, yo no pude evitar sonreír.

-Tommy…porque me siento así?

-"así" ¿Cómo?

-Me siento…caliente –esto lo dijo metiendo su cabeza en mi pecho. Yo me reí bajo.

-Estas excitada Carrie y yo también. –Le dije bajando mis manos a su cadera por encima de la toalla a lo que ella salto. Yo volví a reír. –Vamos, antes de que haga algo a lo que tu llamarías "diabólico" –le dije con entre risas y ella me sonrió, tímida.

Luego de eso, bajamos y almorzamos, joder Carrie me estaba volviendo loco, ni siquiera con Sue me volvía tan…salvaje. Me la pase todo el día en su cuarto. Hablamos de todo, escuchaba mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo pero no lo contestaba, solo quería estar con Carrie. Anocheció y cenamos, me di un baño y me vestí solo con un pantalón, pero en vez de ir a mi cuarto me dirigí al de Carrie, me estaba haciendo adicto a ella, lo juro. Ella estaba en su cama sentada leyendo un libro, me senté a su lado y le bese la mejilla izquierda, le pregunte que leía.

-La biblia. –La mire un poco chocado, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a, pues, eso.

-Y que lees?

-El libro de Cantares, escrito por el rey Salomón. –Me contesto con voz suave –Quieres que te lea un poco? –la mire sorprendido. Yo no leía la biblia ni nada, no es que no creyera en Dios, es solo que no era religioso; pero si se trataba de ella lo intentaría. Dios, me estaba volviendo un completo ñoño.

-_"He entrado ya en mi jardín, hermana y novia mía, y en el recojo mirra y bálsamo; allí me sacio del panal y de su miel. Allí me embriago de vino y leche; ¡Todo esto me pertenece! ¡Coman y beban, amigos, y embriáguense de amor" _-termino con voz suave y sedosa y tengo que admitir, me gusto esa parte. Así era exactamente como me sentía con Carrie, quería embriagarme de ella, de su amor, de su piel, de sus labios, de todo; y tal vez aun entonces no quedaría satisfecho. Ella me siguió leyendo un capitulo mas y yo ahora no quería que terminara, este definitivamente seria mi libro de la biblia favorito. Se fue haciendo tarde y ella se durmió con el libro, yo me quede ahí viéndola, hasta que decidí irme. Llegue a mi cuarto y cuando me dispuse a dormir, el teléfono sonó. Era Sue. Conteste dando un suspiro.

-Hola Sue.

-Tommy…tenemos que hablar. –Me dijo con voz quebrada, eso me preocupo.

-¿Estás bien?

-…Yo…no puedo hablar por teléfono, sobre esto. Te veo en el parque, en 5 minutos.

-¿Qué?! Sue, son las doce de la noche, ¿Qué es tan importante que tengo que sal… -me corto.

-¡Solo hazlo¡ por favor, esto es muy importante Tommy –me dijo mas alterada.

-…bien te veo allá.

Salí por la ventana para no encontrarme con mi mama, por si acaso. Llegue al parque como en 8 minutos, no quedaba lejos. Vi a Sue sentada en uno de los columpios y mirando hacia abajo.

-Sue? ¿Estoy aquí, que ocurre? –Ella alzo la mirada y pude notar que ella estaba llorando, tenia lo ojos hinchados y rojos. Se levanto del columpio y me abrazo con fuerza y temblando eso me asusto. –Sue, cálmate por favor. Dime que ocurre.

-Tommy… -me dijo llorando.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí.

-…Estoy embarazada…

"_Ya eres hombre Tommy, así que tomar decisiones es parte de ser hombre, solo que al final tu lidiaras con tus consecuencias."_


	5. Chapter 5

**_N/A: Carrie no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephen King._**

**_*Escondiéndose detras de un muro* Hola? es seguro? Si chicas lo siento por tardar, lo se, lo se no me maten plis, pero estaba super ocupada con mi universidad, ademas de que ando en un curso de modelaje en fin, muchas cosas, ademas de que investigue sobre Carrie y sus personajes y datitos que pueden ser de ayuda en la historia, no quiero darles demasiados ooc, quiero hacerla lo mas apegada posible a las posibilidades y historia. Bueno en fin disfruten y diganme que piensan._**

* * *

Te necesito

Capitulo 5

No le cuadraba todo esto; algo en la historia de Carrie y Tommy, no le gustaba.

Primero, ¿porque una madre querría asesinar a su propia hija? Joder, hay gente loca en el mundo, si, de eso estaba seguro, pero en todos sus años en la policía había descubierto, que hasta el más loco y psicópata, tiene una razón para lo que hace. Entonces, ¿cuál era la razón de Margaret White, para la acción que tomo?. Dios, estaba impaciente por verla despertar, tenía muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, por ahora solo investigaría más. Salió de sus pensamientos, al escuchar la voz de su compañero.

-Oye Upshur, ¿no te piensas ir? Ya es muy tarde.

-No Miles, estoy en medio de algo aquí y honestamente quiero tener respuestas claras.

-Vamos amigo, no estarás así, por lo de la chica y su madre o sí? Joder, necesitas tranquilizarte, son las diez de la noche vete a casa, descansa por amor a Dios.

Miles Smith, era un buen tipo, buen policía, con una bonita familia, a la que le dedicaba tiempo, a diferencia de el que era más del tipo solitario y siempre frío con todo lo que hacía. Sabía que tenía razón; debería irse a casa y dejar que las cosas salieran a la luz por si solas, pero ese no era él, siempre había sido un cabrón impulsivo, el nunca esperaba las cosas, el hacía que las cosas llegaran a él.

-Está bien Miles, solo necesito una media hora y me voy a casa.

-¡Joder Jake! ¿Qué puedes descubrir en media hora, que ya esos chicos no te hayan dicho? Ya sabes lo que paso, la madre está loca, trato de matar a su hija y fallo, fin de la historia.

-Es que no tiene sentido Miles. La razón de todo esto, debe haber una.

-No Jake, este mundo es horrible. A veces no hay razones, estas mierdas solo pasan y eso es todo. Mira entiendo que te preocupe, pero no vas a lograr nada así, espera hasta que la tipa despierte e interrógala; eso es todo amigo. –Miles se le acerca y le toca el hombro –vete a casa amigo, duerme un poco.

-…Solo media hora más y me voy.

-¡Joder! Haz lo que quieras. –soltó ya enojado por la insistencia de su amigo.

Jake lo observo irse murmurando cosas como "idiota" o "porque es tan terco" pero no le importo. Soltó una sonrisa de lado y siguió con su investigación. El descubriría todo sobre Carrie White y su madre.

* * *

_Estoy embarazada…embarazada…embarazada…_

Esa oración le había quitado el sueño. Se hizo de mañana y seguía despierto. La vida tiene un maldito sentido del humor; el haciendo planes de estar con Carrie y justo cuando está decidido a hacerlo, Sue está embarazada. No sabía si reírse o gritar de pura frustración. Y la "cereza del pastel "aun no venia…decírselo a sus padres. ¿Qué les diría? "papa, mama adivinen, Sue está embarazada con mi bebe y yo ya no estoy enamorado de ella" sí, eso sería perfecto.

Cuando Sue le dijo la noticia, le dijo todo lo que ella quería escuchar, ya saben el "todo va a estar bien" , "Lo solucionaremos" incluso el "yo también te amo" y coño, nunca se había sentido más mierda que en ese momento, porque cada cosa que le dijo era una completa mentira. No sabía si todo estaría bien, no sabía cómo solucionarlo y definitivamente ya no la amaba, pero que querían que hiciera, ella estaba asustada y el también, como criaría a un niño, el apenas si se podía llamar a si mismo adulto, no había entrado ni siquiera a la universidad y no tenía un trabajo para sustentarse ni siquiera a el mismo; estaba aterrado no sabía que haría y lo más importante…no quería perder a Carrie. Se levanto y bajo después de darse un baño y vio a su padre en la sala, ni siquiera noto cuando llego de su viaje.

-¿Papa? –soltó casi asustado.

-¡Hola campeón! ¿Cómo estás? –Su padre era un hombre de 45 años, que a pesar de su edad se veía bastante bien, su cabello era rubio oscuro y de ojos azules, muy alto como de un metro noventa y tres. Se le veía contento de verlo, eso incremento la culpa y el terror al tener que decirle a él y a su madre la noticia. –regrese ayer en la noche. Iba a despertarte, pero no quería molestarte. Tu madre casi se muere al verme, creo que le cayó fuerte, bueno eso fue después de que se dio cuenta de que no era un ladrón y casi me mata a golpes. –esto lo dijo entre risas, a lo que Tommy solo sonrió vagamente.

-oye, ¿estás bien? –pregunto su padre.

-…Si…bueno no, yo…tengo que decirles algo a ti y a mama.

-Ahh, es sobre la chica no?, Carrie, no te preocupes tu mama me contó todo, y estoy muy orgulloso de cómo te comportaste con la situación de esa chica, debe ser difícil para ella.

-Gracias, pero…no es sobre eso. –le dijo casi temblando. Tommy sentía sus manos sudar y su voz quebrarse, pero no había vuelta atrás. –necesito hablar contigo y con mama.

-Ok, bueno ella se está bañando, baja en unos minutos.

-Bien.

Tommy se sienta en la sala con su padre, las manos hechas puños y con la cabeza hacia abajo; siente la mirada de su padre sobre el pero no se atreve a mirarlo. A los minutos siente unas pisadas bajando las escaleras, piensa que es su madre, así que mira hacia esa dirección, era Carrie, usando uno de sus vestidos que la hacen ver como una muñeca y su cabello en una trenza de lado, junto con zapatos bajos. No puede evitar sentirse mal y quitarle la mirada. Sin mirarla escucha su voz casi en susurro pero lo suficiente alta para escucharla.

-Lo siento, yo…no sabía que…usted había llegado señor Ross. Perdón por…bajar así. Yo solo, buscaba a la señora Ross.

-No Carrie tranquila, no estás haciendo nada ilegal o sí? Estás en tu casa. Por cierto, espero y tu madre se mejore, Lisa me contó todo y tienes nuestro apoyo.

-Gracias señor Ross.

-no hay de qué.

Tommy escucho otras pisadas, su madre, se dijo, llego la hora. Se armo de valor y soltó aire.

-Buenos días chicos, hola Carrie ¿dormiste bien? –pregunto su madre.

-sí, gracias señora Lisa.

-Bueno denme quince minutos y preparo un festín para el desayuno.

-…mama espera…

-¿Si?

-Tengo que hablar contigo y con papa, es…algo serio. –sus padres se miraron entre ellos casi sorprendidos.

-Bueno, está bien, hablemos entonces. –respondió su madre, insegura.

-Carrie, necesito estar a solas con mis padres, ¿crees que puedas esperar en el cuarto un rato? –le pidió casi rogándole.

-Cla…claro. –respondió Carrie con voz dulce. Se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras apresurada. La vio subir y mirarlo preocupada desde arriba, mientras se seguía dirigiendo a su cuarto. Cuando escucho la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse, supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Miro a sus padres y ambos lo veían intensamente, como esperando una explicación por prácticamente echar a Carrie de la sala.

-Yo…no sé cómo empezar.

-Solo dinos que pasa Tom, este suspenso no me está gustando y creo que tu madre está de acuerdo conmigo. –Le dijo su padre ya serio y un poco molesto, por tanta demora.

-Bien, yo…ayer vi a Sue en el parque, en la noche y… ella me dijo algo que en este momento no se cómo aceptar.

-Tommy, ¿Qué paso? –pregunto nuevamente su padre con voz profunda.

-Ella me dijo que…que…

-Tom… -dijo ya con voz de advertencia su padre.

-Ella esta…embarazada…el bebe es mío. –No escucho nada, todo era silencio nada se escucho, hasta que se oyó una voz fuerte y masculina dar un grito que se oyó por toda la casa.

-¡¿Qué?¡

-Lo siento papa. –dijo Tommy con voz quebrada.

-¡¿Lo sientes?¡ ¡Y como mierda se supone que eso arregla algo¡ Tommy en qué diablos estabas pensando. –se escuchaba gritar al señor Ross por toda la sala caminando de un lado a otro como un león buscando a quien devorar.

-No lo sé papa.

-Dios Tommy, ni siquiera estas en la universidad, no tienes trabajo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo estúpido que hiciste?

-Ethan…ya no hay nada que hacer, gritarle no resolverá las cosas, lo que sigue es planificar lo que va a pasar después de esto. –dijo con voz casi indiferente su madre, pero por su tono se notaba que estaba igual de enojada o más. –¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que cuando eres un hombre tomas decisiones? Bien esta fue tu decisión, no voy a castigarte no serviría de nada, ya está hecho el daño, pero me voy a asegurar de que cumplas con cada una de tus responsabilidades y me refiero a todas. Primero vas a buscar trabajo, aunque sea de medio tiempo, porque ese bebe es tuyo y te vas a encargar de él me oyes? Segundo, vas a ir a la universidad, eso no cambia nada, en lo que pueda te voy a ayudar pero quiero que sepas, que en lo de tu bebe estas prácticamente solo y tercero, nunca le vas a dar la espalda a tu hijo o hija, no te lo permitiré, no importa que quieras hacer con tu vida pero a esa criatura la vas a querer y cuidar no importa que, estamos de acuerdo?

Tommy solo asintió, con la cabeza abajo.

-Bien, entonces voy a hacer el desayuno y después nos vamos a la casa de los Snell a hablar sobre este tema. –fueron las últimas palabras que escucho de su madre sobre el tema.

Mientras en el piso de arriba acurrucada contra una pared se encontraba una chica, con lágrimas en los ojos y con el corazón partido, mientras que la luz del cuarto explotaba a causa de su tristeza.

* * *

En un muelle con el sol y el viento dándole a su cara, se encontraba Chris Hargensen, fumándose un cigarro, pensando en cómo su vida había cambiado en menos de una semana, todo por una estúpida broma a la Blanca Carrie. Recostada sobre el auto de Billy no podía creer que todo se había vuelto una mierda en su vida, ya no podía contar con sus amigos, ya casi no los veía. Curioso como todos te dan la espalda cuando la mierda se pone fea. Ahora ella era una fugitiva así que tendría que vivir como una.

-Oye Chris, tenemos que irnos ya. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que la puta policía llegue y nos joda. –Billy era lo único que le quedaba.

-…si.

-Entonces sube al maldito auto. –le dijo Billy ya exasperado y subiendo al auto.

-¡ya voy, mierda¡ -soltó cabreada, no quería mas gritos ni malos tratos de su parte.

Se subió al auto y Billy empezó a conducir.

-…Y ¿ya sabes que vamos a hacer con respecto a la blanca Carrie o qué? –pregunto Chris, impaciente por poner el plan en acción.

-Primero princesita, tenemos que largarnos del pueblo, hasta que se calmen las aguas, los policías nos quieren y como ya dije no voy a ir a la cárcel ni por ti ni por nadie.

-¿y cuando tiempo tomaría que se calmen las aguas?

-Lo que tenga que tomar, joder.

-Bien.

-Escucha Chris, lo que vamos a hacer no es un juego, esta vez si nos descubren no serán dos años y salir bajo fianza, no cariño, serán de 25 años o más, así que esta vez no lo arruines, en la primera que la cagues, estás sola, me oyes?.

-Si Billy.

-Bien.

A los segundos suena el teléfono de Chris y ella lo contesta al ver que es una de sus amigas, más específicamente Tina Blake.

-Hola?

-A que no vas a creer lo que acabo de escuchar de la misma Sue.

-No me interesa, esa estúpida me abandono apenas tuvo la oportunidad. –contesto rencorosa.

-Pues alégrate, porque me acabo de enterar que la muy tonta está embarazada y nada menos que de Tommy Ross. Pero lo más interesante es que, justo el día de ayer vi a Carrie White con el muy agarrados de manos y cariñosos por la calle. En ese momento Chris abrió los ojos en sorpresa para luego dar una sonrisa entre astucia y burla.

-No me digas.

-Si nena, creo que Tommy ya no es muy de Sue que digamos. –Dijo Tina entre risas.

-Ya veo, gracias por la información; creo que le voy a dar una visita a Sue para felicitarla por su bebe. –dijo con una risa que denotaba maldad en toda su expresión.

Se despidieron y colgó el teléfono. Billy la miraba con una expresión entre indiferencia y confusión.

-Billy, necesito que me lleves adonde Sue, antes de irnos.

-¡Estás loca¡ no escuchaste lo que dije, tenemos que irnos ya.

-Lo sé pero confía en mi será una visita rápida, además creo que puedo hacer que la pequeña Sue se una a nuestra causa.

-¿ah sí? ¿Cómo?

-Ya lo veras.

Billy dio vuelta al auto y se dirigió hacia a casa de Sue.

-Espero y sepas lo que haces Chris.

-Créeme, valdrá la pena.

Pasaron veinticinco minutos y llegaron a casa de Sue, Billy estaciono el auto una distancia prudente para no levantar sospechas y Chris se bajo del auto.

-Que sea rápido, no hay mucho tiempo.

-Tranquilo, se lo que hago.

Chris camino hasta la casa de Sue y llego a su puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar se detuvo y pensó, que mejor no tocaría. Sus padres deben saber de ella y de lo que le hizo a Carrie porque Sue se los dijo. _"Estupida Sue"_ esos eran los pensamientos de Chris hacia su antes amiga. Se dirigió hacia la parte de al lado de su casa y vio la ventana de Sue, subió por el árbol que había ahí y toco su ventana, espero hasta que vio a Sue abrirla.

-¿Qué coño, Chris? ¿Qué haces aquí? –le dijo Sue entre sorprendida y molesta.

-¿No vas a dejarme entrar?, estoy incomoda.

Sue se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Chris, con una mirada recelosa.

-bien Chris, ¿qué quieres?

-Escuche que estas embarazada, felicidades supongo. Tommy y tú deben estar…en shock. –le dijo entre sonrisas y una voz que denotaba falsa alegría.

-Mira Chris, suficiente mierda me has provocado, solo vete sí, ya no tienes nada. ¿Por qué no mejor dejas de joder y solo te disculpas?

-Es gracioso que tu digas que no tengo nada, ¿Qué te dijo Tommy cuando se entero?

-¿para qué quieres saberlo?

-Bueno, es que me imagino que debe estar un poco incomodo, teniendo en cuenta que le gusta alguien más.

-Chris, en serio, esto es lo más bajo que has caído, mentir sobre algo como eso, sabes que, no tengo tiempo, quiero que te largues.

-¿Quieres saber de quién? –contesto la chica con voz inocente y falsa.

-Chris… -la corto.

-Es Carrie, me dijeron que la vieron ayer con Tommy agarrados de la mano, muy encariñados.

-Ok esto sí es gracioso, tanto la odias que mientes sobre algo como esto? –dijo entre risas la rubia.

-No me creas si no quieres pero tengo testigos, llama a Tina, ella te lo dirá todo.

-¿Y por qué creería algo que ella me dijera? Ella es como tu maldita esclava, todo lo que digas ella lo hace. Chris en serio eres patética, solo vete.

-Bien no me creas, pero sabes algo Sue, aun sigo siendo tu amiga, porque si no lo fuera no te contara esto. Pronto sabrás que lo que digo es verdad espero que para ese entonces no sea tarde. Ah por cierto, ¿Por qué te reíste cuando dije que Tommy le gustaba Carrie? ¿Lo ves tan imposible? Porque yo no, sabes odio admitirlo, pero Carrie se veía bien en el baile, me atrevo a decir hasta bonita, no sería sorpresa que Tommy buscara algo mas…original y genuino. Pero sabes creo que te ríes porque en el fondo la ves inferior a ti. Admítelo Sue, todo este drama de arrepentimiento, es pura mierda, eres igual que yo. Piénsalo. –termino de decir Chris mirándola a los ojos.

-…Vete Chris… -contesto Sue.

-Adiós Sue. –la chica salió por la ventana de donde vino, dejando atrás a una Sue confundida y asustada.

¿Qué haría si Chris decía la verdad? ¿Tommy le gustaba Carrie? No, no, Chris mentía, Carrie no era el tipo de Tommy, ella sí. Además él le dijo que la amaba, justo anoche. No Tommy la amaba a ella y solo a ella, y ella lo mantendría así.

* * *

Se escuchaban los pitidos de la maquina, que indicaban los latidos del corazón de Margaret White.

Bip…Bip…Bip, era el consistente sonido, sin embargo un cuerpo inconsciente yacía en la camilla; una enfermera viendo que todo estuviera en orden cumpliendo con su trabajo, sin percatarse los pensamientos profundos de aquel cuerpo que parecía sin vida.

"_Yo creía que eras un cáncer"_

"_Debo asesinarte niña, para acabar con el mal en ti"_

"_Eres producto del pecado Carrie"_

"_La mano del diablo"_

"_Carrie, tú debes morir"_

"_Carrie"_

"_Carrie"_

"_Carrie"_

_-_¡CARRIE! –se oyó la voz de Margaret White retumbar por toda el cuarto de hospital, ya había despertado.

La enfermera tiro la bandeja del susto y corrió a buscar al doctor, para asistirla. Margaret observo con entrecerrados donde se encontraba. El hospital, conectada a maquinas y sola, Carrie no estaba ahí. No importa, Dios le daría la fuerza para encontrarla y cumplir con su deber, ella sabía que Dios estaba de su lado, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, supo que era el doctor sin observarlo.

-Señora White, ¿Puede escucharme? –pregunto el doctor al lado de la camilla. Margaret asintió débilmente.

-Muy bien, ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Tiene algún malestar?

-…No… -contesto débilmente casi susurrando y con voz rasposa.

-Ok, veamos. Señora White voy a revisarle la herida si le incomoda en algo pestañe dos veces. –Margaret asintió.

El doctor le levanto el vestido de hospital hasta arriba de su herida en el pecho y lo toco profesionalmente. Mirando el rostro de Margaret y notando que pestaño dos veces.

-Ya veo, es normal. Perdió mucha sangre señora White, es un milagro que pudimos salvarla, es mas esperábamos que no despertara dentro de un tiempo más.

Margaret no lo miraba solo veía hacia el techo del cuarto. El doctor escribió algo en su libreta y se dirigió a Margaret nuevamente.

-Bien señora White, me retiro la enfermera se quedara con usted y le dará la atención necesaria. ¿Necesita algo más antes de que me vaya?

-…Si… -contesto con voz rasposa.

-Pues dígame, ¿En qué puedo servirle señora White?

-…Tráigame a…Carrie…ahora…ella…debe saber…que sigo…con vida…y que…Dios…tomara…venganza por…sus pecados.

"_Carrie es hija del pecado y el pecado nunca muere"_


	6. Chapter 6

_**N/A: Carrie no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephen King.**_

_**Hola! Si lo se tarde una vida, les pido disculpas por eso, estaba de vacaciones con mi familia y no hace mucho llegue a casa, es mas llegue ayer, pero hoy me tome un pequeño tiempo para darles este mini capi que creo esta mas corto que los otros pero como saben, últimamente no tengo tiempo :S. Pero weno igual no me voy a rendir hasta terminarlo. Disfruten y recuerden si tienen un consejo o algo plis díganmelo, el propósito es mejorar. ;) Bye!**_

* * *

Te Necesito

Capitulo 6

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la conversación con los padres de Tommy y los de Sue, al principio los padres de la chica estaban más que indignados por ver a su "pequeña" embarazada por Tommy, pero después de oír el "yo me encargare del bebe" todo estuvo bien. Todo quedo en cierta paz por así decirlo; excepto para Tommy. Quería literalmente saltar de un edificio y no despertar, joder, el no estaba listo para ser padre y menos de un bebe que viene de una chica a la que él no quiere! Pero la jodio y ahora la está pagando.

Sue lo invito a salir un rato y el no pudo decir que no, por mucho que quisiera. Así que en este preciso instante se encontraba en el centro comercial, con Sue de la mano hablando de sabrá Dios que cosas, hace quince minutos no le ponía atención.

Y para empeorar su día, no había visto a Carrie en toda la mañana.

-…pensé en pedirle a mama que el cuarto el bebe, fuera de color amarillo, no le dije ni azul ni rosa porque aun no sabemos el sexo y yo…¿Tommy? ¿Me estas escuchando?

-…¿Ah?, oh si claro, sigue, solo estaba un poco distraído.

-Tommy…sé que esto no es fácil para ti, tampoco lo es para mí, pero esto iba a ocurrir eventualmente, solo nos adelantamos un poco. –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Un poco? ¡Sue, esto no debía pasar, joder, no estoy listo y mucho menos tu! Ha pasado media hora y de lo único de lo que has hablado es de cómo será su cuarto o de que ropa le compraras, ¿te has preguntado de dónde diablos vamos a sacar el dinero para mantenerlo? ¿o de cuánto costaría comprarle lo necesario para comer, además de sus cuidados médicos? –dijo Tommy con una voz que denotaba ira y frustración.

-¡Pues si tienes razón, tal vez no estamos listos, pero este es nuestro bebe Tommy y no me importa lo que pienses o lo que diga la gente, es nuestro y voy a tenerlo y nos encargaremos de criarlo JUNTOS! –contesto una frustrada Sue.

Tommy la miro por un momento entre sorprendido y triste, esa palabra, JUNTOS, no le gustaba; no cuando era con ella. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar dejando parada a Sue con una mirada triste, hasta que se detuvo.

-¿Y si yo no quiero criarlo juntos? –soltó Tommy en un murmuro casi audible.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Vamos te llevare a casa.

Tommy siguió caminando, aun dándole a Sue la espalda. Mientras que la chica tenía un dolor en su corazón y una incertidumbre en su pecho. Ella sabía muy en su interior que Chris tenía razón pero no quería creerlo; ella amaba a Tommy como nadie en el mundo, y no quería estar sola con un bebe lo necesitaba, así que haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para mantenerlo con ella.

Llegaron a casa de Sue en silencio, con un ambiente pesado en sus espaldas, ya no había ninguna clase de interacción a estas alturas.

-Te veo después Sue.

-¡Espera!

Tommy se detuvo, dándole la espalda.

-¿No quieres pasar un rato?, no hemos hablado mucho desde lo del baile. –cometo Sue con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-…Sue, ahora mismo, estoy cansado, hablamos mañana. –El sabía que estaba siendo un idiota, pero es que quería que ella entendiera que lo de ellos ya se había acabado.

-Tommy…¿Sabes que te amo, cierto?

-…Lo sé…adiós Sue.

Siguió su camino sin mirar atrás, dejando a una Sue con ojos llenos de lagrimas, porque sabía que lo suyo no duraría mucho.

Tommy llego a casa, con un dolor de cabeza que ninguna patilla le quitaría; lo único que quería era tomar un baño cenar e irse a la cama. Pero primero necesitaba ver a Carrie. Entro a la casa buscando a Carrie por todos lados y no la vio en ningún lugar, busco entonces a su madre, para preguntarle, y la vio saliendo del cuarto de lavandería.

-Mama, ¿has visto a Carrie?

-Se fue al hospital, su madre despertó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y porque nadie me dijo nada?

-Bueno, estabas con Sue, pensé que no querías que te molestaran, además es mejor que ella y su madre se vean a solas. Tu padre la llevo al hospital.

-Voy a ir.

-No, no lo harás. Ella se está independizando poco a poco Tommy, eso es lo que necesita, abrirse al mundo y si estas con ella siempre le resultara más difícil, ¿entiendes?

-Pero mama ella…

-Va a estar bien, Carrie es una chica muy fuerte, más de lo que crees. Tranquilo, todo se va a arreglar, ella siempre nos tendrá Tommy, no te preocupes.

* * *

Carrie llego al hospital, la habían llamado diciendo que su madre estaba despierta, eso la alegro al mismo tiempo que le preocupo, de algo estaba segura, esta noche las cosas serian muy distintas entre ella y su madre.

Entro al cuarto casi con temor, su madre tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que supuso estaba dormida. Se le acerco poco a poco y le toco s mano.

-¿Mama?

Su madre abrió los ojos casi al instante, y miro a su derecha lentamente.

-Ahí estas, Carrie, pequeña.

-Hola mama.

-¿Has hecho tus oraciones niña?

-Si mama, todas dirigidas para ti, me preocupe mucho por ti.

-Me alegro. ¿Y pediste que Dios tomara tu vida por las cosas que has hecho, pequeña bruja? –la voz de Margaret cambio radicalmente a una calmada a una que denotaba odio e ira.

-Mama. Por favor, ya basta. No soy una bruja.

-¡Eres semilla del diablo, maldita Jezabel, el infierno te consumirá!

-¡Ya basta Mama¡

Las luces del cuarto empezaron a parpadear y los objetos a moverse y caerse de sus lugares.

-Ahora escúchame bien, ya no soy la misma, no permitiré que me hagas daño ni a mí ni a nadie. Si quieres ver a una bruja mama, entonces eso te daré, si vuelves a llamarme de esa manera me oyes. –la voz de Carrie se había convertido en la voz de una mujer segura y llena de ira. La cama en la que estaba su madre empezó a levitar a casi un metro del suelo, para luego caer haciendo sonar un ruido sordo que retumbo entre las paredes de la habitación y fuera de ella, porque al instante, entro el doctor con dos enfermeras, a verificar que todo estaba bien.

-¡Srita. White! ¿Está todo bien aquí? –grito un poco alterado el doctor.

-Sí, perfectamente. Yo ya me voy, cuiden a mi mama por favor. –dijo calmadamente, la chica, mientras salía de la habitación.

Llego a casa de Tommy y fue directo a su habitación, se vio en el espejo en la pared y vio sus ojos completamente negros. Carrie se toco su cara, y se asusto de ella misma, de lo que su poder le hacía, ella no quería decirle nada de eso a su madre, pero las palabras salían solas, tal vez su madre tenía razón y ella era un demonio. Se miro de nuevo y sus ojos regresaron a ese azul común de ella. Tomo el teléfono y marco un número, esto era lo mejor.

Tommy entro al cuarto de Carrie y la vio empacando su ropa. La miraba moverse de aquí y allá sin notar su presencia.

-¿Carrie? –La chica se detuvo, y miro hacia la puerta sorprendida.

-…Tommy

-¿Qué haces?

-…Yo…creo que…será mejor irme. Llame a la Srita. Desjardin y le pregunte si puedo quedarme con ella y accedió, así que me voy.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! –dijo el muchacho, alterado.

-Porque es lo mejor, Tommy. Tú y tu familia ya tienen problemas suficientes como para lidiar conmigo y yo no quiero ser una carga. Mejor me voy y así todo estará bien. Me vendrá a buscar en veinte minutos así que mejor recojo todo.

Tommy la miraba entre sorprendido y enojado, no quería que ella se fuera. Ella era lo único que lo hacía feliz. Se acerco a ella y la tomo de la muñeca y la hizo voltearse y la beso, fue un beso rudo y fuerte. Todas sus frustraciones estaban en ese beso, quería mostrarle que la necesitaba con él, y esta fue la única manera que encontró. Carrie hacia fuerzas para detenerlo y viendo que no podía alejarlo, hizo amago de su poder y lo empujo lo suficientemente lejos.

-Basta Tommy, ya basta. –dijo la chica en un susurro y con lagrimas en los ojos. –No quiero esto, no así.

-Carrie, escucha yo te…

-¡detente! No lo digas, no ahora. Tu vas a ser padre, ella te necesita y yo debo irme así debe ser. Lo nuestro fue solo un cuento de hadas y un baile de graduación nada más.

La chica ya había terminado de empacar al decir esto. Tomo su maleta y se la puso en la espalda.

-Carrie, arreglare esto, lo juro pero no te vayas, por favor. –dijo casi suplicando.

-No Tommy, esto es tu responsabilidad, no se arregla lidias con ello. –la chica paso al lado de Tommy y salió del cuarto.

Bajo las escaleras y vio al Sr. Ross sentado viendo un partido de futbol y a la Sra. Ross en la cocina, así que se dirigió primero hacia ella.

-Sra. Ross…

-Si, Carrie…¿Y esa maleta cariño?

-A eso venia, me voy a casa de la Srita. Desjardin; me viene a buscar, se que ustedes tienen mucho con lo que lidiar y yo no quiero ser una carga ni una entrometida, además de tengo mis propios problemas, espero pueda entenderme. Y le agradezco por todo lo que ha hecho por mí en serio, no sé cómo pagarle todo esto.

-Primero jovencita, usted no es una carga, nunca lo fue y segundo no me debes nada, eres una increíble muchacha Carrie, pero esto es tu decisión y la respeto. Solo recuerda que cuentas con nosotros no importa que. –dijo la Sra. Ross con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras que le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Gracias.

A los veinte minutos, sonó el timbre y llego la Srita. Desjardin. Carrie se despidió del Sr. Ross con un apretón de manos y de la Sra. Ross con un abrazo. Vio a Tommy en la sala mirando hacia ella con una mirada que decía "quédate" pero ella no podía, aunque quisiera. Se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego darse la vuelta e irse.

Se subió al auto de la Srita. Desjardin, y miro por última vez la casa de Tommy, con una lagrima saliendo de su ojo izquierdo, sin saber que lo mismo le ocurría a Tommy mientras que sentía como su corazón era partido en dos.

* * *

En el hospital se veía a Margaret con una mirada vacía, dirigida al techo. Tenía que apresurarse, Carrie ya estaba cambiando, hoy se lo demostró, pronto sería muy poderosa y ella no tendría la oportunidad para matarla. Metida en este hospital, no iba a lograrlo, tenía que escapar; ya había perdido mucho tiempo y el tiempo no espera a nadie. Ella tenía que cumplir con la voluntad divina de Dios.

Metida en sus pensamientos escucho como la puerta se habría y veía a un hombre junto con su doctor. No le interesaba quien era, solo quería saber si la podía sacar de aquí.

-Buenas noches Margaret. Te tengo otra visita, es el detective Upshur, vino a hacerte unas preguntas.

-¿Me va a sacar de aquí?

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos y volvieron su mirada hacia ella.

-No Margaret, aun no. Solo vino a investigar tu caso. –No hubo respuesta por parte de la paciente. El doctor miro al detective con una mirada significativa y salió de la habitación.

El detective se sentó en una silla cerca de la paciente y saco su libreta.

-Bueno Sra. White, sé que esto la abruma así que no le daré muchas vueltas. Su hija y su novio…

-¿Novio? –interrumpió la mujer mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sí, Tommy Ross. El es su novio, en realidad no me sorprende que no lo supiera el me dijo que en toda la relación con su hija, jamás lo llevo a su casa para conocerlo.

-¡Ha! Jezabel… -murmuro la mujer con una sonrisa casi demente en su rostro.

-…Si, bueno; como decía, solo vine a leerle el testimonio de su hija y usted me dirá si es correcto o no ¿Cree que pueda hacerlo Sra. White? –La mujer no contesto. –Bien.

* * *

En un tren, camino al pueblo de Chamberlain, se encontraba un hombre con un solo propósito, arreglar las cosas que el mismo destruyo. Tenía una foto con en su mano, de un bebe hermoso con una mujer que en su tiempo era hermosa, recordaba que él había tomado esa foto, días antes de salir huyendo, de esa vida, no sabía, ni siquiera recordaba porque lo había hecho, porque huyo pero ya estaba aquí y arreglaría las cosas.

Esta vez todo sería diferente.

"_Carrie, no estas sola"_


	7. Chapter 7

_**N/A: Carrie no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephen King.**_  


_**Hola Hola¡ que alegría volver XD**_

_**Bueno primero lo primero, le agradezco mucho a mis lectoras: DianaLauraHPFan y a PamPotterEvans, porque sin ustedes y sus hermosisimos reviews no hubiera seguido esto. De verdad me dan la fuerza para continuar a seguir y quiero decirles que aunque no las conozca en persona son super especiales para mi :)**_

**_Así_**_** que este y todos los capis que vengan son para ustedes señoritas bellas, disfrútenlo ;)**_

* * *

Te necesito

Capitulo 7

Me encontraba mirando por la ventana; estaba lloviendo. El cielo se veía tan gris y oscuro, perfecto para describir lo destrozada que me encontraba ahora. Hace media hora, la señorita Desjardin y yo habíamos llegado a su casa, me dio la habitación de huéspedes que tenia. Ella vivía sola, me sorprendió pues la señorita Desjardin no es fea, incluso me atrevo a decir que atractiva y buena persona, no se porque alguien como ella no tendría pareja. Bueno igual no es mi problema, me gusta su compañía ella siempre fue buena conmigo, pero aun así yo…solo quisiera ver a Tommy otra vez.

-¿Carrie? La cena esta lista. – escuche la voz de Desjardin romper mis pensamientos.

-¿Ah? Oh, sí. Voy en un minuto.

-Ok. Por cierto, ¿estas cómoda? ¿Te gusta tu habitación?

-Sí, claro señorita Desjardin, le agradezco.

-No es nada cariño, además, no me hará mal un poco de compañía, hace tiempo que estoy sola. –contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo solo pude dar una leve sonrisa, no tenia ánimos de nada.

-Haber, ¿qué pasa cariño? Has estado muy decaída desde que llegamos, ¿te paso algo de lo que necesites hablar? –me dijo la Srta. Desjardin, sentándose a mi lado en la cama. Yo no quería decírselo, no es que no confiara en ella, pero ¿Qué le diría? "Lo que pasa es que estoy enamorada de Tommy que es novio de Sue y que pronto tendrá un bebe, que por cierto es de él". Toda esa oración tenía un gran "INCORRECTO" en todos lados, además de lo que pasó con mama en el hospital, algo tomo fuerza en mí, aun lo siento, y eso dentro de mí, tiene mucha…ira. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo; y estoy sola.

-Señorita Desjardin…si usted tuviera un poder…un poder que la mayoría de las personas temerían y además que usted sabría que puede herirlos ¿Qué haría? –la vi mirarme entre sorprendida e incrédula, para luego sonreír.

-Bueno Carrie, primero los poderes, en sí, no son malos ni buenos, es como usas tu el poder. Si hago cosas malas, obvio mi poder será negativo, pero si trato de hacer lo correcto, no creo que haya problema.

-Pero ¿y si es un poder tan grande, que a veces no puede controlar o no sabe cómo?

-Entonces fácil, aprende a controlarlo. Las emociones, pueden ser controladas Carrie, todo lo que tienes que hacer es averiguar cómo. –me quede pensativa en eso ultimo, tal vez la señorita Desjardin tenía razón. Tal vez mi poder no era el problema, tal vez lo eran mis emociones. –Pero comamos nena, me muero de hambre. –dijo entre risas Desjardin, y yo no pude evitar contagiarme y acompañarla a cenar.

La cena pasó entre conversaciones triviales y risas, la señorita Desjardin me hacía sentir muy bien, pero aun así, yo no podía evitar pensar en Tommy, Dios, dame fuerzas para no caer en pecado, Tommy es novio de Sue y yo…yo soy la chica que llevo al baile y eso es todo. Termine de cenar y me fui a dar un baño después de que la señorita Desjardin me indicara donde estaba. Estaba en la bañera y no pude evitar quedarme dormida; en el sueño escuche una voz llamarme, era una voz de hombre, pero de un hombre maduro, me sentía tranquila, en paz, me decía que no estaba sola y que él me cuidaría, le pregunte quien era y no hubo respuesta…solo risas, de chicas.

Me vi rodeada de las chica riéndose de mí, mire hacia abajo y vi sangre en mis piernas. Vi a Chris y a Sue acercarse y empujarme, hacia atrás, les pedía que se detuvieran, que me ayudaran, pero solo contestaron… "a los fenómenos se les elimina" para luego sentir un dolor agudo en mi abdomen, Chris me había apuñalado. Desperté gritando y cuando mire al frente el agua de la bañera se elevaba en el aire y las luces parpadeaban, cerré los ojos y me tranquilice, a lo lejos escucho la voz de la Desjardin gritando mi nombre; a los segundos toca la puerta y pregunta si estoy bien.

-¡Estoy bien, es que casi resbalo! -le dije tratando de hacer sonar mi voz lo más normal posible.

-¡Bueno, ten cuidado ok?!

-¡Ok¡

Me levante de la bañera, con lágrimas en los ojos, tome mi toalla y me mire en el espejo. Mis ojos volvían a ser negros, el espejo se empezó a desquebrajar, al igual que mi corazón.

¿Por qué no puedo ser normal?

Salí del baño, y me fui a mi cuarto, me cambie y me acosté. Demasiadas emociones por un día.

* * *

-Bien, eso es todo. Gracias por su tiempo señora White. –Salí de ahí consternado y asustado.

Esta mujer, o estaba loca o los medicamentos le estaban haciendo efecto. En todos mis años como detective, no había escuchado tantos disparates; esta mujer afirmaba que su hija era un demonio que debía ser destruido y no solo eso que tenía poderes de telequinesis. ¡Por todos los cielos!

Yo hable con esa niña, era totalmente inofensiva, incluso hasta insegura. Lo que esta mujer describía era un monstruo y tenía la ferviente creencia en que su muerte era lo mejor. Esta mujer hablaba como si esto fuera una misión divina, sonaba peor que un fanático religioso, sonaba como un psicópata con obsesión por ver a su víctima muerta. Algo si es seguro, me metido en una profunda mierda con este caso. Llegue a mi apartamento, vivía solo, ¡que sorpresa!. Estaba casado antes pero, bueno cuando eres buen detective, eres mal esposo o eso dicen, en fin, nunca tuve hijos. Fui a la cocina y tome una cerveza de la nevera me quite el chaleco y lo deje en el sillón, para después sentarme en el. Tome la laptop de mi maleta y la encendí. Empecé a hacer lo que mejor hago investigar; busque toda la información sobre Margaret White; salió lo básico, casada, con una hija, trabajaba en una lavandería, etc. Así que indague mas, creció en una familia religiosa, de ahí viene su creencia tan fuerte en Dios, ángeles y demonios, bueno en algo se tiene que creer. En mi caso Dios, no es una de mis "opciones" no con tanta mierda que he visto, en este mundo. Bueno, al grano, se caso con un tal Ralph White, el padre de Carrie, pero aquí estaba la pregunta ¿Dónde estaba ese tipo? Y ¿Por qué se fue de repente?, seguí investigando y ¡Bingo! Margaret White fue diagnosticada con esquizofrenia, cuando era joven. Bueno ahora sé que esta mujer necesita ayuda urgente. De lo que me pregunto, es ¿Cómo esta mujer pudo criar a una niña, tan buena y sana de mente como Carrie? ¡Ha! Tal Vez Dios si exista.

Aun quedaba la duda de ¿donde carajos estaba Ralph White?

* * *

Me baje del tren tenía una sola maleta, no planeaba quedarme mucho tiempo. Camine por la estación de trenes hasta salir a la calle, tome un taxi.

-Hacia donde viejo. –pregunto el conductor, que se notaba, era un muchacho joven.

-Centro de Chamberlain, Calle cuarenta y dos por favor. –conteste.

El taxi empezó a conducir, y yo tenía esa sensación en mi estomago, de incertidumbre. ¿Cómo reaccionarían ambas al verme? Después de tantos años. De Margaret tenía una idea lo llamaría hijo del diablo, probablemente hasta le pegaría, igual no venia por ella, solo por Carrie. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella al verlo? Dios, tanto tiempo lejos; yo no sé nada de ella. La deje siendo una bebe y no mire atrás, y ahora me arrepiento de ello. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde. El taxi entro por mi calle, veía las casas, algunas habían cambiado desde que me fue otras no tanto, hasta que vi la que quería.

-Aquí es. –Dije con voz cadenciosa.

-Son diez dólares con noventa y nueve centavos. –Dijo el tipo despreocupado.

-Aquí tiene, quédese con el cambio.

-Gracias, viejo.

Salí del auto, y corrí hacia el pórtico, la lluvia había aumentado desde que llegue. Me pare frente a la puerta y el corazón se me quería salir del pecho. Llego la hora, el momento que temía y deseaba tanto al mismo tiempo. Vi las luces apagadas ¿estarían dormidas? Toque suavemente, pero lo suficiente para ser escuchado; no hubo respuesta. Toque de nuevo un poco más fuerte, no hubo respuesta. Tome la perilla y le di vuelta…la puerta estaba abierta. Entre a paso lento, en medio de la oscuridad, sin nada más que el ruido de la lluvia y truenos como fondo.

-¿Hola? ¿Margaret? ¿Hay alguien? –No hubo respuesta.

Empecé a tantear la pared en medio de la oscuridad y encontré el interruptor, encendí la luz y vi lo que menos quería ver en ese momento. Rastros de sangre en la alfombra, una puerta con una grieta enorme en ella, y un cuchillo con más sangre en el suelo. No, no, no ¡Dios, no¡ Que no sea muy tarde, por favor, que Carrie esté bien. Subí corriendo al segundo piso y busque en todos los cuartos, no había ni un alma, nada. Salí de la casa, con la respiración acelerada. Ahora que hago?, no sé donde están, no sé si están bien, no sé qué hacer. Nunca me había sentido tan impotente en toda mi vida y hice lo primero que se me ocurrió. Ir a la casa de algún vecino y preguntar que ocurrió. Corrí en medio de la lluvia a la casa continua y toque la puerta, con desesperación, se escucho un ya voy, con fastidio, pero no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, solo quería encontrar a mi hija. Salió una mujer, en bata y pantuflas, con cara de no querer hablar con nadie, pero no podía rendirme no ahora.

-Disculpe que la moleste, pero me podría decir ¿qué ocurrió en la casa de al lado?

-…¿Y usted es? –dijo con desconfianza.

-Un amigo cercano de Margaret, por favor juro que me iré solo necesito saber que ocurrió y donde están. –dije con desesperación en mi voz. La mujer me miro desconfiada y suspiro.

-Bueno, no se los detalles, solo que Margaret se volvió loca e intento asesinar a su hija o algo, por ir a su baile de graduación con un chico, ella siempre fue reservada, al parecer la chica se defendió e hirió a su madre de gravedad.- Yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Margaret que has hecho.

-Me podría decir, ¿Dónde está la chica y su madre ahora?-mi voz sonaba quebrada, de los nervios.

-Bueno, a su madre se la llevaron al hospital Saint Joseph, y a la chica la vi irse en un auto creo que con el chico que fue al baile.

-¿Sabe quién era ese chico o donde vive?- pregunte desesperado.

-No lo siento.

-Ok, gracias. –me fui y camine a la parada de auto bus. Si quería conseguir a Carrie, tenía que conseguir a Margaret.

Tome el primer autobús que paso, me dejo cerca del hospital por lo que llegue caminando, entre acelerado y fui directo a la recepcionista.

-Disculpe, vengo a visitar a Margaret White.

-Lo siento las horas de visita son de 7:00 a 7:30, no puede…-la corte.

-Señorita es importante que la vea, por favor.

-Lo siento señor, no puede.- suspire, tenía que pensar.

-¿Puedo al menos hablar con el doctor?- la mujer me miro con desconfianza, pero luego tomo el teléfono.

-Un momento. –marco un numero y espere.

-Vendrá en unos minutos.

-Muchas gracias. –le respondí aliviado.

A los veinte minutos llega un hombre con en bata blanca y se me acerca, presumo es el doctor de Margaret.

-Hola, usted es el que me llamo, ¿cierto?

-Sí, usted… es el doctor de Margaret White.

-Sí señor. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Necesito que me diga si conoce a mi hija Carrie.

-¿Espere, usted es su padre?! –me dijo incrédulo, el doctor.

-Si, por favor necesito que me diga todo lo que pueda de Carrie, necesito encontrarla.

-Señor hasta hace una semana yo creía que usted estaba muerto y creo…su hija también. Ella fue la que me lo dijo. Vera, Margaret estaba en coma hasta hace dos días. Por lo que su hija tuvo que quedarse con la familia de su novio, por lo que presumo.

-¿Novio? –¿Carrie tenía novio?

-Sí, señor. Bueno por lo que pude ver. El siempre estaba con ella, no la dejaba sola, excepto una vez, que vi a la señorita Carrie venir sola a ver a su madre.

-¿Me…me podría decir el nombre de ese muchacho? y si tiene si dirección por favor, de verdad necesito encontrar a mi hija.

-Creo que se llamaba Tommy, si ese era Tommy Ross. Su dirección no la tengo, pero tengo el número de su madre y de la señorita Carrie si aun lo quiere.

-Sí, sí por favor.

El doctor me dio el número de ambos, lo grabe en mi celular y agradecí por última vez al doctor, antes de salir del hospital. Me pare afuera y tome el celular, pensé en llamar directo a Carrie, pero luego recordé que ella me creía muerto y lo último que quería era que creyera que esto era una broma de mal gusto. No podía creer que Margaret le dijera que había muerto, es que no era racional, pero que se puede esperar de una mujer con la enfermedad de Margaret. Opte por marcar al número de la madre del novio de Carrie, Dios cuanto tiempo ha pasado, y ya mi hija tiene novio, increíble. Marque el numero y sonó el pitido dos veces antes de escuchar la voz de una mujer.

-¿Hola?

-Sí, hola es…es usted la madre de Tommy Ross.

-…Si, ¿Quién habla? –respondió con desconfianza la mujer.

-Lo siento, soy Ralph White…el padre de Carrie.

* * *

"_Estoy aquí Carrie, todo estará bien"_


	8. Chapter 8

_**N/A: Carrie no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephen King.**_

_**Hoooooola, vengo con algo nuevo chicas y quiero que sepan que desde aquí viene la **_**_acción. Las cosas se pondran un poco dificiles para Carrie y Tommy, pero es en lo dificil que uno se da cuenta si es amor lo que se siente o no ;). Buaaaano igual, espero les guste mis hermosas se les quiere y disfruten. :D _**

**_P.S.: La esclerótica es la parte blanca del ojo por si no lo saben. (Se darán cuenta de porque digo esto a medida que lean)_**

* * *

Te necesito

Capitulo 8

-…¿Perdón?; disculpe es que me pareció escuchar mal, escuche que me acaba de decir que usted es el padre de Carrie. –contesto la mujer con una voz que denotaba incredulidad y sarcasmo.

-Señora escuche; sé que esto le suena a una broma cruel pero no lo es. Solo quiero encontrarla y usted es la única persona que puede ayudarme; por favor, si quiere puedo ir a verla, donde usted quiera, pero por favor déjeme ver a mi hija. –le conteste al borde del llanto. Se escucho un vació en el teléfono, por un rato, creí que a lo mejor había colgado, hasta que la volví a escuchar.

-Venga a mi casa, estaré esperándolo afuera. La dirección es calle 30 b sur, centro de Chamberlain.

-Muchas gracias, no tiene ni idea de lo mucho que aprecio esto.

-No me lo agradezca aun, si veo o siento que esto es una broma cruel o algún plan para hacerle daño a esa pobre niña yo misma me encargare de que se pudra en la cárcel. –luego de eso, colgó.

Mire el teléfono en mi mano y aunque esa mujer me acaba de insultar, no puede evitar sonreír. Me alegraba saber que había gente allá afuera que apreciaba y cuidaba a mi hija. Tome un taxi y le dije la dirección, con los nervios a flor de piel, estaba tan cerca de verla; no podía rendirme ahora.

* * *

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¡este hombre decía ser el padre de Carrie!. Ese mismo padre al que todos creíamos muerto. ¡Dios! Esto era increíble, mi cabeza daba vueltas no lo podía creer. Tome el teléfono y llame al único hombre en el que podía confiar esta información. Marque el número y espere hasta escuchar la voz de un hombre.

-Habla Upshur.

-Detective, le tengo información, sobre…el padre de Carrie.

* * *

Estaba en mi cuarto con el corazón devastado. Tenía rabia interna, Carrie se había ido y lo más probable es que no quería saber nada de mi; no podía culparla, mi vida es un desastre en estos momentos, iba a ser padre y no tenía idea de cómo hacer eso y por otro lado tenia a Sue: una chica que no amaba pero que necesitaba mi ayuda para criar a mi hijo ¡Joder! Me levante de la cama y baje a la cocina para servirme un poco de agua. Escucho la voz de mama por teléfono, pero no le pongo atención, claro eso fue hasta que escuche el nombre "Carrie" salir de su boca. Me acerque un poco mas adonde estaba y pude escuchar mejor.

-Sí, si él está viniendo a mi casa en este momento…sonaba bastante seguro detective…la verdad no se qué creer, recuerdo muy bien cuando Carrie dijo que su padre había muerto y ahora que este hombre venga y diga que es su padre así de la nada….

Mis ojos se abrieron tanto que se querían salir de órbita, ¿El padre de Carrie, está vivo? Y ¿viene hacia acá? Escuche a mi mama despedirse y colgar el teléfono, no podía moverme estaba en shock. Mi madre se dio la vuelta y me vio parado en medio de la sala, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-…Tommy? Tommy escucha, este es un tema muy delicado así que necesito que lo lleves con prudencia si? Si este hombre es quien dice ser, muchas cosas van a cambiar, no le dirijas la palabra cuando venga déjame hablar a mí con el entendiste? –la mire por unos minutos, y luego asentí, la verdad no tenia las fuerzas para discutir nada ahora.

Mi mama subió las escaleras, creo que para llamar a papa, me imagino no quería estar sola con el hombre que se hacía llamar a sí mismo el padre de Carrie. ¿Por qué ahora, después de tanto, este hombre decide aparecer? No lo sé, pero algo es seguro…todo va a cambiar desde ahora en adelante. Vi a mama bajar con papa, ella salió y se paro al borde de la calle mientras yo y papa esperábamos en la sala claro no sin estar pendientes de ella. Las cosas entre papa y yo no han estado muy bien desde lo de Sue, pero con esto, esa es la ultima de nuestras preocupaciones. A los 25 minutos más o menos un taxi se detiene afuera de la casa, de ahí baja un hombre no le puedo ver la cara muy bien por falta de luz además que es de noche. Lo veo intercambiar algunas palabras con mama y veo como ella señala nuestra casa, me imagino para que entre.

El tipo viene detrás de mama con una maleta en su mano y con la cabeza baja, mama viene delante de él, se están acercando a la entrada, siento mi cuerpo tensarse al imaginar a ese hombre en mi casa, es una sensación entre rabia y confusión. Rabia: por haber dejado a Carrie a su suerte y confusión: por haberse ido sin decir nada. En fin ya están aquí, ahora puedo verlo su cabello es castaño oscuro, pero sus ojos son azules profundes iguales a los de Carrie, es alto como de un metro ochenta y cinco, se le veía nervioso y ansioso, me imagino por encontrar a Carrie. Mi madre le dijo que tomara asiento, yo y mi padre no le quitábamos los ojos de encima. Se sentó en un sillón para uno y puso la maleta en el suelo, alzo la vista y nos miro a todos, uno por uno, hasta que llego a mí, se detuvo en mí, me miraba con interés y me dio luego de unos minutos una sonrisa breve. Salí de mis cavilaciones para escuchar la voz de mama, dirigirse al hombre sentado en nuestra sala.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí. Empecemos por la parte en la que usted aparece luego de 17 años, del nacimiento de su hija. ¿Por qué desapareció señor White?

-Primero deben saber algo: Yo amo a Carrie desde el momento en que abrió sus ojos e incluso hubo en tiempo en el que ame a su madre, pero algo en mi vida me impedía tener una vida normal con ellas. En ese entonces y aun ahora lo que está pasando en mi vida, es algo que ninguna persona entendería, al menos que viera lo que puedo hacer; por eso tuve que irme tenía que darle la oportunidad a Carrie de tener una vida normal, sin problemas, sin que la llamaran fenómeno…como por algún tiempo lo hicieron conmigo. –la voz del hombre se escuchaba quebrada, con sentimientos fuertes de tristeza. Yo no pude evitar preguntar aunque me imaginaba por donde venia el tema.

-¿Qué es eso, que puede hacer?

-¡Je! No me creerías si te lo dijera.

-¿Cómo mover cosas con la mente? ¿Hacer que cosas, que una persona normal no puede? ¿Es eso? –le pregunte queriendo que me contestara directamente y queriendo entender lo que le pasaba a Carrie.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta de la casa. Mi madre se levanto a recibir a la persona que acababa de llegar. Al momento en la sala estaba el detective Upshur, con una cara que no denotaba nada, como todo un maldito profesional.

-Buenas noches. Sr. White, cierto?

-Si…

-Bien, voy a necesitar que venga conmigo a la comisaria. Necesito hacerle unas preguntas.

-¿Disculpe? Lo siento pero, en este momento no puedo. –Contesto con voz firme, el señor White.

-Usted es el que no entiende señor. Hace unas semanas todos creían que estaba muerto y usted de un día para otro se aparece, diciendo que quiere ver a su hija. Yo estoy a cargo del caso de su hija y su esposa por lo que si usted no quiere quedar detenido por toda una noche le sugiero que levante su maldito trasero del sillón y venga conmigo pacíficamente. –contesto el hombre ya cabreado.

-Detective…le sugiero por favor se siente, le contestare todo lo que quiera pero no voy a moverme de este lugar. –contesto White con una voz que denotaba una calma falsa, pues aun en un tono bajo se notaba lo peligroso que esto se tornaría.

-Sabe que no tengo tiempo para esta mierda ¡Arriba las ma… -esa oración no pudo ser terminada ya que al momento de apuntar su arma al señor White (que aun seguía sentado en el sillón) el arma voló de las manos del detective hasta la pared al otro lado de la sala, creando un sonido sordo mientras que mis padres tenían los ojos fuera de órbita. Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas, este no solo era el padre biológico de Carrie, sino que también, era la razón de los poderes de Carrie. Mis pensamientos fueron cortados al ver a White levantarse del sillón de forma lenta pero que denotaba peligro, se irguió completamente y cuando los hizo sus ojos eran completamente negros ni siquiera se veía su esclerótica, todo era negro; se fue acercando lentamente a lo que era un detective sorprendido y en shock hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Le voy a pedir otra vez, detective. Tome-Asiento. –su voz aun era calma pero baja y profunda, como la de un animal dando aviso de su furia –Por favor –ahora su voz volvía a ser calma y normal, en ese momento recordé a Carrie en la graduación, fue la misma reacción que tuvo.

El detective solo asintió, y se sentó casi temblando lo mismo hicieron mis padres, yo solo lo seguía mirando, y créanme que me estuviera cagando el pantalón si no fuera porque ya vi a Carrie mostrar sus poderes.

-Bien. Necesito que se calmen, no quiero hacer daño a nadie, pero mi prioridad es mi hija, solo quiero encontrarla es todo. Les contare todo lo juro, incluyendo lo que acaba de pasar, pero por favor no quiero que nadie más lo sepa. –Dijo con una voz que denotaba desesperación.

-Lo prometo, mis padres también. Se por lo que usted paso, porque Carrie también está pasando por eso y créame que quiero ayudarla tanto como usted. –conteste con voz firme, ya no tenía miedo. Mis padres me miraban en shock, luego hablaría con ellos.

-Gracias. Empezare desde el principio. Conocí a Margaret cuando tenía 23 años y ella 21, íbamos a la misma iglesia, nos enamoramos y nos cazamos; claro que antes sus padres me explicaron que sufría de esquizofrenia pero que estaba controlada por los medicamentos y que no había tenido un ataque desde que tenía 15 años. Decidí aceptarla, digo que era lo peor que podía pasar, además ella estaba con los medicamentos, todo estaba bien. Al principio todo era perfecto, hasta que quedo embarazada; yo tuve miedo. Desde niño he tenido estos poderes, mis padres se dieron cuenta y empezaron a pedir ayuda, fueron a los medios dejando mensajes a la gente de si alguien podía ayudarme, ayudarlos a entender lo que me pasaba, pero nada; hasta que llego la CIA me llevaron con ellos, me entrenaron, me estudiaron y luego me usaron como arma para ellos mismos, a los dieciocho descubrí que no era nada más que un conejillo de indias en un juego de armas. Me hicieron usar mis poderes para asesinar gente a la que se le consideraba una amenaza para los Estados Unidos, vi mujeres hombre y niños morir…por mi culpa. Escape de la CIA y hui yendo de ciudad en ciudad, de pueblo en pueblo, hasta llegar a Margaret. Al principio pensé que ella era mi escape, cuando nació Carrie, no sé cómo, pero la CIA dio con ellas y querían a Carrie para usarla como me usaron a mí. No podía permitirlo, así que una noche, pensando que era lo mejor me fui y las deje solas, claro que despiste a la CIA; hasta ahora. La están buscando, la quieren, por eso vine, tengo que protegerla de ellos y de cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño.

Todos en la sala estábamos en shock, si no conociera mejor diría que lo saco de una película de ciencia ficción, pero viendo las pruebas no podía dudar. Mis pensamientos se cortaron cuando escuche al detective Upshur hablar.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. –se levanto de su asiento y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. –Me estás diciendo que lo que dijo Margaret White sobre su hija ¿es cierto? Sobre poderes y ¿todo eso?

-Si, pero Margaret no debe verla, está enferma y le hará daño, tengo que llevármela. Conmigo estará segura.

-Wow wow wow, no puedes irte a ningún lado amigo. Tú y tu hija son un puto peligro. No es sorpresa que la CIA los busque. No, ustedes se quedaran aquí hasta que sepa qué hacer con ustedes. –dijo el detective, con voz que denotaba nerviosismo y terror. De repente las luces empezaron a parpadear y el lugar se puso frió, como si estuviera nevando.

-Entonces detective, me obligara a hacer algo que en verdad no quiero. NADIE le hará daño a mi hija. –El detective fue suspendido en el aire, mientras que mi madre gritaba de terror y se abrazaba a mi padre, yo también me levante pero no para huir.

-¡Espere, no lo haga! Yo sé donde esta Carrie, yo lo llevare. –dije con voz desesperada, no quería ver un cadáver en mi casa. White me miro y soltó al detective, cayó al suelo boca abajo y sudando de los nervios.

-¡¿Tommy que haces?! –grito mi madre nerviosa.

-Mama confía en mí, se lo que hago ok?

-¿Estás loco? Esto se escapo de nuestras manos. No estamos hablando de una simple niña con problemas, estamos hablando de una niña que tiene poderes y es buscada por la CIA. –Dijo mi padre con los nervios a flor de piel, y lo entendía esto no era una situación que vivías todos los días.

-Papa, mama, escuchen; Si fuera yo el que estuviera en esta situación, no harían lo que hace el señor White, si tiene poderes y joder que es de locos, pero solo quiere proteger a Carrie y para ser francos, yo también. Le prometí a Carrie que la protegería, no importa qué y eso pienso hacer. Vamos piénsenlo, es un hombre que busca a su hija porque la ama, ¿no es eso lo que ustedes harían por mi? –Mis padres me miraron por unos segundos y luego al señor White, para luego suspirar y escuchar la voz de mi madre.

-Escuche amigo, como algo le pase a mi hijo, me vale mierda tus poderes te asesinare me oyes, lo mismo si le pasa algo a Carrie, ella es una excelente chica a pesar de todo y la quiero a salvo, ¿escucho? –El señor White solo sonrió y asintió. Subí a mi habitación, tome una sudadera roja y baje de nuevo.

-Bien, señor White. Carrie está con una profesora de mi escuela, ella siempre fue buena con Carrie y da la "pequeña" casualidad que se donde vive. –Dije esto con una sonrisa astuta en mi rostro. –así que nos vamos o que. –me para justo en frente del padre de Carrie y sonreí.

-ha ha ha, ¿sabes chico? Me agradas. –me dijo el señor White sonriendo. La atmósfera se rompió al ver al detective Upshur levantarse del piso casi temblando y dirigirnos la palabra.

-Si…crees… que los dejare ir…sin pelear…estás loco White.

-No, claro que no pensaba eso. Haré algo mejor contigo. –Dijo el padre de Carrie con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se acerco al hombre y le toco la frente, después de unos minutos el detective cayo al suelo desmayado. –Listo, ahora no recordara nada de esto.

-Usted…!¿Le borro la memoria?! –Pregunto mi padre sorprendido.

-Sí. Cuando despierte díganle que llego a hacer preguntas sobre Carrie y que luego se desmayo, díganle que van a llamar a la ambulancia para hacerlo más creíble.

-Eso quiere decir que ¿Carrie puede hacer eso? –pregunte entre asustado y sorprendido.

-Probablemente. Recuerda que yo tuve más de 30 años para practicar. -Me dijo divertido –bueno chico tu guías.

Salimos de la casa estaba lloviendo así que nos tapamos cada uno con el hood de su jacket. Llegamos a la parada de autobuses y esperamos unos 20 minutos en silencio. Hasta que llego el autobús que nos dejaría cerca de donde vivía la señora Desjardin. Nos subimos y nos sentamos en la parte de atrás, íbamos en silencio hasta que el Sr. White hablo.

-Me alegra que seas su novio, eres buen chico Tommy. –Me di cuenta que hablaba de Carrie y no pude evitar sonreír. Igual ya tome mi decisión.

"_Carrie, Te amo"_


	9. AVISO

N/A: Hola mis preciosas señoritas! Si lo se me he tardado una vida pero todo tiene una razón, ando en exámenes en la universidad por lo que no he tenido tiempo para actualizar, pero no temáis mis dulces damiselas! Esta historia la voy a terminar. Probablemente actualice la otra semana o este fin de semana. Bueno chicas las dejo, les escribí para que no se me mueran de angustia XD. Por cierto no me decido si hacer un lemonsito con Carrie y Tommy ustedes díganme en los reviews.

Besos,

xxTheSakuraQueenxx ;)


End file.
